


PURE

by kiaara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drugs, Multi, Sexual Abuse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/pseuds/kiaara
Summary: Umurku sebelas tahun dan aku seorang pelaku kejahatan seksual. (Akashi Seijuurou)





	

Untuk engkau yang mendengarkanku melalui matamu.  
Apa kabar?  
Bercerita tentang masa kecilku seperti menceritakan mimpi buruk yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia. Kau tidak harus bertanya siapa aku. Jalan yang paling mengerikan untukku adalah jalan untuk menelusuri masa lalu.  
Benakku selalu terlibat pada kenangan, tidak bisa benar-benar terpisah.  
Rasa sakit itu melingkupiku serupa cangkang yang paling keras namun retak di beberapa bagian. Jika aku diam, aku akan terkurung di dalam. Jika berusaha kupecahkan, aku takut mati diserang.  
Dunia mengurusku dengan baik. Aku lahir, diberikan udara, nyawa dan waktu. Tidak ada yang kubutuhkan selain wangi susu di pagi hari, kasur yang empuk untuk bermimpi, juga sentuhan ibuku yang seharusnya diiringi dengan bisikan lembut yang menyejukkan.  
Katanya aku baik-baik saja. Katanya. Neraka dunia adalah mustahil dan aku sebisa mungkin dibuat percaya.  
Aku seperti berlari di jembatan pasir yang melayang di udara. Tampak kokoh dan menopang, namun palsu. Mungkin yang mereka katakan hanya dusta tentang kekekalan ikatan.  
Aku benci sesuatu yang kekal. Ketika waktu hanya menjadi atribut yang tidak bersedia membawaku pergi dari sini. Pergi dari semua memori yang mengikatku setiap detiknya. Aku ingin hidup di dunia lain. Aku ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

***

“Kalau Tetsuya ingin ikut denganmu, terserah. Kalau dia tidak menjawab, berarti kau harus berhadapan denganku di pengadilan.”  
“Umur Tetsuya baru delapan tahun. Dia lebih membutuhkan ibunya daripada seorang ayah yang kecanduan bekerja seperti kau!”  
Akashi Seijuurou keluar dengan seragam SMP Teiko-nya, tidak jadi menyiapkan buku dan menunda waktu untuk berangkat sekolah.  
Hari ini Mayuzumi Tetsuya pasti akan bolos lagi. Bisa saja guru ketertiban dari sekolah dasarnya akan datang dan kembali mengirim surat peringatan.  
Rumah mereka sangat dekat, persis di bawah kamar Seijuurou yang berbalkon luas dan terbuka.  
Posisinya sangat sesuai untuk siapa pun yang ingin berpura-pura menguping tanpa sengaja.  
Seijuurou membuka lemari, baru ingat jika simpanan cokelatnya sudah hampir habis.  
Tetsuya, anak tetangga sebelah yang orang tuanya sering bertengkar itu, sangat suka menyumpal mulutnya yang mungil dengan cokelat vanilla saat menangis.  
Seijuurou sudah menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh batang cokelat dalam seminggu untuk membujuknya agar lupa untuk bersedih.  
Saat orang tua Tetsuya—Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Mayuzumi Satsuki—begitu sibuk memperdebatkan kapan mereka akan berpisah, Tetsuya menjadi pelanduk di tengah-tengah. Tangisannya kadang didengarkan, tapi lebih banyak diabaikan.  
Kalau membela ibunya, ayahnya yang marah. Kalau membela ayahnya, ibunya yang marah. Kalau tidak membela dua-duanya, ia dihardik untuk berani memilih.  
Tetsuya adalah korban abadi yang diinginkan sekaligus diserang oleh kedua belah pihak yang tengah berseteru.  
Seijuurou tahu semua itu. Tetsuya baru masuk sekolah dasar tahun lalu. Ia tidak punya saudara, tidak ada yang bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk lari. Untuk memaksakan diri jadi pemberontak juga belum saatnya. Jadi, jangan salahkan Seijuurou jika tak bisa berhenti untuk peduli padanya.  
Bocah SMP itu turun dari kamar, berjalan ke halaman dan memanjat pagar.  
Ia menemukan Tetsuya meringkuk sambil mengulum kulit jeruk dengan air mata bercucuran.  
Mungkin bocah itu mengira rasa pahit bercampur kecut bisa meredakan tangisnya.  
“Jangan menangis,” Seijuurou menyesal karena terlambat mengulurkan cokelatnya. Mata bulat Tetsuya yang sebiru samudera selalu mengerjap bahagia saat melihatnya.  
Seijuurou sudah tahu, dari sudut pandang Tetsuya, dirinya adalah seorang penolong yang selalu ditunggu.  
“Tapi aku harus berangkat sekolah karena ada ujian Matematika,” dengan muram, Seijuurou mengatakan penyesalannya. “Tapi aku janji, nanti sore aku akan mengajak Tetsuya ke rumahku. Kita main sama-sama.”  
Tetsuya mengangguk penuh semangat. Perhatian Seijuurou—sekecil apa pun—baginya sudah lebih dari cukup.  
Seijuurou melompat dari pagar, kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali berkutat dengan persiapan sekolah.  
Buku-buku pelajaran kelas 1 SMP dimasukkan. Ia menukar sandal dengan sepatu, menyimpul talinya rapi; serapi saat ia mengikatkan tali sepatu Tetsuya yang terburai tempo hari.  
Seijuurou mengecek isi tasnya sekali lagi, ingat bahwa dirinya nyaris melupakan sesuatu.  
Teman sekelasnya yang berandalan itu, Haizaki Shougo, bisa mengamuk jika ia ingkar janji.  
Setumpuk video porno yang dititipkan oleh kakak kelas mereka sudah waktunya untuk berpindah tangan.  
.  
.  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya  
PURE  
‘story about a stolen childhood’  
.  
.  
“Naturally I belonged to the bright and correct world, I was my parents’ child; but wherever I turned my eyes and ears, the other world was there and I lived in it, too, even tough it was often unfamiliar and uncanny to me.”  
-Herman Hesse in DEMIAN, Unabridged, page 4-  
.  
.  
[Now Playing: Spring Day by BTS]  
Catatan:  
Bacalah dengan pikiran terbuka.  
.  
.  
“Yang dapat nilai sempurna di ujian Matematika kali ini hanya Akashi-kun. Ayo, kalian semua harus bertepuk tangan untuknya.”  
Teman-teman sekelasnya tidak riuh. Tepukan serentak itu terdengar kaku dan formal.  
Lagipula apa yang perlu dirayakan? Seorang Akashi Seijuurou mendapat nilai A+ dan dipuji oleh guru, itu sudah biasa.  
Justru aneh jika tiba-tiba Seijuurou mendapatkan B atau C. Sepertinya ia alergi dengan nilai selain A+, atau seburuk-buruknya A.  
“Terima kasih.”  
Seijuurou menerima hasil ujiannya, menyisipkan kertas itu hati-hati di dalam map arsip.  
Ini ujian yang ketiga sejak dirinya masuk SMP empat bulan lalu. Dan dari ketiga-tiganya, tak ada satu pun coretan merah. 20 soal, 50 soal, sampai 100 soal bisa dikerjakan dengan sempurna. Semua mata pelajaran dikuasai. Eksakta, bahasa, seni.  
Terpujilah ayahnya yang selalu memaksa untuk belajar tak kenal waktu.  
Saat teman-temannya masih terbata memahami sin cos tan, ia sudah mahir mendefinisikan dimensi fraktal.  
Saat teman-temannya masih repot menghapal klasifikasi ilmiah makhluk hidup, ia sudah mahir menjelaskan tahapan sintesis protein.  
Seijuurou adalah manusia biasa yang sengaja dibentuk untuk jadi jenius; bukan bawaan. Hanya karena ia harus jenius dan tidak boleh tidak. Ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi, telah memprogram Seijuurou sebagai alat untuk memanen kebanggaan.  
Seijuurou sejak sekolah dasar sudah masuk akselerasi. Harusnya ia baru kelas lima SD sekarang.  
Namun kenyataan mendorongnya dengan begitu instan, menjadikannya siswa SMP di usia belum genap sebelas tahun.  
Bagi ayahnya yang menganut sistem pengasuhan tiran, anaknya dicetak sedemikian rupa agar saat kolega datang, ceritanya mulus dan tak bercela.  
Nilai akademik Seijuurou harus nomor satu. Non akademik juga harus nomor satu.  
Bahkan jika itu hanyalah sebuah permainan pengisi waktu luang, Seijuurou akan tetap kena marah jika kalah.  
Ingat, kalah.  
Bukan salah.  
“Woi, bangsawan tengik. Kau bawa kan kaset DVD-nya? Mana, berikan padaku.”  
“Bawa, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang macet. Harus sering-sering di-skip. Kapan-kapan beli yang asli saja, pakai uangku.”  
Seijuurou yang dihadang di kelas sepi saat istirahat, menyerahkan setumpuk keping DVD pada Haizaki.  
Tulisan di sampul plastiknya tak mencolok. Hanya jika diperhatikan seksama, akan tampak guratan berwarna pucat dalam font yang sulit dibaca: Semi-Censored Japanese Adult Video, Softcore Porn.  
“Katanya kemarin tidak mau nonton, katanya jijik. Kenapa sekarang jadi menyarankan untuk beli yang asli?” Haizaki mengusap cuping telinganya, sengaja menunjukkan pada Seijuurou jika dirinya sudah memasang piercing baru. “Sudah aku beri tahu tapi kau tidak percaya, sih. Yang begini ini bisa membuat kecanduan.”  
“Siapa bilang? Aku tetap jijik,” menyangkal, Seijuurou sendiri tidak tahu dirinya berdusta ataukah tidak, “Aku menyarankan untuk beli yang asli agar aku bisa melihat full isi benda yang kau bilang menarik itu. Kalau dari intro sampai tamat aku belum menemukan titik menariknya, berarti selera kalian yang suka video porno harus dikoreksi.”  
Haizaiki menyeringai, menatap Seijuurou dan menaikkan alis, “Sok pro kau. Apa kau mau langsung kutunjukkan yang uncensored supaya kaget dan langsung jantungan? Kau pernah melihat video perawat yang ditali di bankar rumah sakit dan digunduli pubisnya—”  
“Itu bukan cinta. Itu penganiayaan.”  
“Lho, siapa yang bilang ini cinta?” Haizaki tertawa. “Kalau mau cinta kau nonton saja Drama Korea. Ini bokep. Kalau pakai cinta dan tata krama A sampai Z seperti tradisi keluargamu yang kolot itu, bisa-bisa bintang video pornonya mati duluan gara-gara kepanjangan ritual pengantar.”  
“Mereka ugal-ugalan. Mereka binal. Pasangan di video itu saling tubruk dan tidak punya aturan. Mereka sama sekali tidak terhormat. Aku tidak mau menonton lagi.” Seijuurou yang kepalang kesal siap melangkah keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Haizaki.  
Namun temannya itu, alih-alih tersinggung, justru terkikik geli, “Kenapa? Takut ketahuan Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Otou-san yang dihormati seluruh lapisan masyarakat?” remaja berandalan itu mencibir, lebih cenderung terdengar menghina dibanding memuji. “Sudah brengsek, munafik lagi. Kau ini anak SMP atau anak SD? Kalau memang tidak berani menonton video biru bilang saja. Paling kau juga belum pernah mimpi basah.”  
“Jaga mulutmu,” bentak Seijuurou, “aku bukan anak kecil, Haizaki!”  
“Kalau begitu buktikan. Segarang apa sebenarnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou si anak emas kesayangan wali kelas,” Haizaki terkekeh, piercing berbentuk kunci di telinganya kembali dimainkan. “Apa kau punya tatto? Punya tindikan? Merokok? Punya pacar?”  
“Diam. Aku sibuk belajar,” Seijuurou membela diri dan itu memang kenyataan. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menjadi nomor satu.  
Kenakalan bocah puber, romansa cinta monyet yang tak jelas asal muasalnya, bagi Seijuurou tak berguna.  
“Belajar terus, lama-lama kau pasti menikah dengan buku pelajaran,” ejek Haizaki, “makanya sekali-sekali nonton video-video yang menyenangkan. Biar kalau malam, kau bisa bermimpi indah. Kau juga jangan terus-terusan menonton anime shounen, Akashi. Sekali-sekali kau juga harus men-download yang ecchi supaya isi kepalamu yang kuno itu sedikit lebih terbuka.”

***

“Targetku empat tahun lagi Seijuurou sudah lulus SMA. Umur 15 tahun universitas. Aku akan arahkan dia kuliah bisnis di Boston.”  
Akashi Shiori menutup majalahnya. Sudah lama—kalau tentang Seijuurou—ia sering berbenturan pendapat dengan suaminya.  
Shiori tidak menentang Seijuurou masuk kelas akselerasi kalau memang putranya mampu.  
Tapi jika Seijuurou dijadikan robot oleh suaminya yang selalu mengalahkan rasa empati dengan tingginya ego, Shiori tidak rela.  
“Sudah cukup kau menjarah masa kecilnya, jangan biarkan Seijuurou juga kehilangan masa remajanya.” Shiori berkata, matanya tajam menatap Masaomi. “Biarkan dia sekolah dengan nyaman di SMP Teiko dan jangan kau paksa dia untuk segera lulus.”  
“Semakin cepat dia diserahi jabatan CEO, bukankah itu semakin bagus? Akashi Seijuurou sang milyuner termuda di dunia, bukankah itu terdengar membanggakan? Ya, kecuali kalau kau mau memberinya adik, Seijuurou bisa membagi beban dengan saudaranya. Tapi nyatanya dia anak satu-satunya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau dia kutuntut jadi hebat.”  
Shiori menegakkan duduknya. Siap berdebat. “Jangan kau memperalat anakku atau aku akan menjauhkan Seijuurou dari ayahnya.”  
“Kau mengancamku?” Masaomi melirik istrinya. Satu tangan mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap wangi kopi, tidak ingin ambil pusing. “Shiori, kalau suatu saat kau melihat Seijuurou menjadi pengusaha muda, disegani oleh para pebisnis andalan dari seluruh dunia, kau akan mengerti kalau ambisiku ini bukan semata-mata untuk kepentinganku.  
“Aku membayangkan dia akan masuk menjadi 100 orang paling berpengaruh sedunia, lalu menikah dengan anak gadis seorang pejabat. Membahagiakan kita dengan kehadiran cucu-cucu yang pintar. Melalui Seijuurou kita akan membangun dinasti. Kita akan berbisnis, berpolitik, menguasai masyarakat.”  
“Tapi bukan begini caranya,” Shiori tidak menyerah, “kau seharusnya bertanya dulu sudikah anakmu memenuhi ambisimu!”  
“Aku pulang, Okaa-san, Otou-san.”  
Sosok anak lelakinya yang muncul dari ambang pintu membuat Shiori terpaksa tutup mulut dan berhenti mendebat.  
Ia memejamkan mata sebelum berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi terbaik, menyambut Seijuurou dengan senyuman keibuan yang hangat.  
“Kau sudah pulang, Seijuurou.” Namun, Masaomi lah yang lebih dulu berbicara, “Bagaimana hasil ujian Matematikamu? Otou-san mau lihat.”  
Shiori melempar tatapan marah untuk suaminya. Masaomi bahkan tidak berbasa-basi untuk menuntut Seijuurou lekas melaporkan tentang nilainya.  
Shiori khawatir jika Seijuurou tersinggung; merasa tak lebih berharga dari sekeping nilai ujian.  
“A+, Otou-san,” Seijuurou menyerahkan kertasnya, binar matanya jelas ingin dipuji. “Aku yang terbaik di kelas.”  
“Jangan cuma jadi yang terbaik di kelas. Kau harus belajar lebih keras untuk bisa jadi juara umum. Kau harus bisa menjadi nomor satu, jangan setengah-setengah kalau berusaha. Buatlah aku bangga sebagai ayahmu,” ia berujar, kemudian berlalu.  
Tidak ada jawaban dari Seijuurou kecuali anggukan pelan.  
Shiori mengusap lembut pundak anaknya. Wanita itu semakin terluka saat melihat mata Seijuurou mulai dibayangi pendar kecewa.  
“Kau hebat,” Shiori mengusap kepala anaknya. “Otou-san pasti tahu kalau kau hebat.”  
Seijuurou menggeleng berkali-kali. Sebagai seorang remaja sebelas tahun, ia sudah memahami bagaimana dirinya harus selalu bisa mengontrol emosi.  
Semua ini bukan tentang bagaimana perasaan seorang manusia, ini tentang bagaimana ia bisa mempertahankan harga diri dalam kondisi apa pun.  
“Karena kau sudah membawa nilai bagus hari ini, Okaa-san akan menelepon guru lesmu untuk memberi libur satu hari.” Shiori menawarkan. Tentu saja Seijuurou menyambut senang. “Kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk makan siang? Kue? Cokelat? Pancake?”  
“Kalau boleh aku ingin mengajak Tetsuya bermain di sini,” Seijuurou meminta, “Aku kesepian. Aku ingin hari ini Tetsuya menemaniku bercerita banyak hal sampai tertidur, Okaa-san.”

***

Tepatnya, aku tidak ingat kapan aku mulai mempertanyakan kenapa diriku bisa pelan-pelan tertarik. Pikiran kanak-kanakku selalu berpihak tentang hal-hal suci. Namun apa yang aku lakukan seakan melawan kehendakku sendiri.  
Ini terasa seperti sebuah pilihan penuh keraguan. Aku mulai penasaran untuk memberi salam pada jiwaku yang hitam; pada diriku yang tidak lagi murni.  
Inikah protesku pada orang tua yang memperalat anaknya? Aku menggugat dengan cara yang tidak menimbulkan prahara, pikirku itu akan baik-baik saja.  
Selama aku tidak durhaka dan masih bisa membawa nilai terbaik, realitas ini masih (dan akan selalu) berpihak padaku.  
Aku masih murni, kuyakinkan itu pada diriku sendiri.  
Semua tuntutan ini membuatku sakit.  
Sungguh sulit untuk menjadi seorang manusia yang selalu menempuh jalan lurus.  
Seringkali aku bepikir untuk berkhianat pada orang-orang yang terlalu banyak berharap padaku.  
Mulai hari itu, perlahan, aku mencoba untuk merusak diriku.

***

“Itu buku apa, Onii-san? Gambarnya kakak perempuan. Bajunya seperti belum jadi. Apa robek?”  
Dengan gerak-gerik yang polos, Tetsuya mendekati Seijuurou yang sedang duduk di ujung kasur.  
Akashi Shiori sudah meninggalkan banyak camilan sebelum membiarkan mereka berdua asik dengan dunianya sendiri.  
Tetsuya telah menghabiskan dua kotak susu. Sekarang, ia bosan dan ingin jadi pengganggu.  
“Ini novel,” Seijuurou menjawab, memperlihatkan lembaran halamannya yang berbahasa Perancis pada Tetsuya. “Kamu tidak akan bisa membaca buku ini. Ini buku orang dewasa.”  
“Isinya tentang orang dewasa ya, Onii-san?” tanya Tetsuya.  
“Iya, tentang orang dewasa yang sudah menikah,” jawab Seijuurou.  
“Orang dewasa kalau sudah menikah suka marah-marah,” Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, “Tetsuya baru tahu Onii-san suka membaca buku tentang orang yang suka marah-marah.”  
Seijuurou menggeleng. Ia berdiri dan mengambil salah satu pita pengikat kemasan kue kering yang disiapkan ibunya bersama sekeranjang camilan yang lain.  
Pita merah itu iseng diikatkannya di rambut biru Tetsuya. Gaya kuncir berdiri.  
Kepala mungil bocah polos itu menjadi seperti apel.  
“Kau lucu,” Seijuurou tersenyum, memuji hasil ikatannya sendiri. Tangannya mengapit pipi bulat Tetsuya, menepuk-nepuknya. “Tetsuya kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?”  
“Jadi pemain basket!” Tetsuya berseru, “Terus Tetsuya mau tinggal di luar negeri.”  
“Di luar negeri mau mencari apa?” Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya. “Nanti jauh dari orangtua.”  
“Tapi Tetsuya mau tinggal di luar negeri biar tidak dimarahi terus,” bocah itu melepaskan diri dari Seijuurou dan mengucek matanya, “Onii-san, aku mengantuk. Boleh tidur siang?”  
Belum sempat dijawab, Tetsuya sudah beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut milik Seijuurou. Bocah itu memejamkan mata dan dengan mudah terbang ke alam mimpi.  
Seijuurou yang ditinggalkan mematung hanya menghela napas. Mungkin Tetsuya kebanyakan susu.  
Seijuurou melirik bocah biru langit itu, menyadari betapa Mayuzumi Tetsuya begitu menggemaskan dalam gundukan selimut tebal yang menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya hingga sebatas leher.  
Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menyalakan laptop, berusaha membunuh sunyi.  
Ia tidak biasa tidur siang. Mungkin mencicil PR bisa dilakukan, tapi Seijuurou urung membuka buku PR-nya dan justru membuka halaman penjelajah internet.  
Daring.  
Seijuurou membuka translator online dan mulai membuka halaman pertama novel berbahasa Perancis di tangannya.  
Kata review di forum penikmat fiksi dunia maya, buku ini sangat bagus. Vulgar, tapi berkelas. Dan Seijuurou selalu tertarik dengan kosakata itu: berkelas.  
Seijuurou membelinya di Amazoon.com dan meminjam kartu kredit ibunya untuk membayar—ia berhasil karena beralasan ingin membeli jersey tiruan seorang pemain basket NBA. Jersey itu memang terbeli. Tapi buku dewasa itu juga.  
Seijuurou sengaja memilih bacaan berbahasa asing agar tak ketahuan. Kemampuan berbahasa Perancisnya memang masih minim. Tapi masih ada Googles Translate yang siap membantunya kapan pun dibutuhkan.  
Seijuurou dengan mudah tenggelam dalam bacaan. Beberapa kosakata dicari artinya. Ia sangat tekun untuk memahami maksud setiap kalimat.  
Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh buku ini, mulai paham di halaman 23. Seorang wanita yang kecanduan seks dan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki mantan narapidana.  
Seijuurou merinding namun tak bisa berhenti membaca. Dalam hati ia bangga, bacaannya level tinggi.  
Tidak seperti Haizaki dan berandalan lain di sekolahnya yang suka beli buku TTS bergambar esek-esek hanya untuk ditempel di balik lemari. Mereka tidak akan mengerti bacaan seberat ini.  
“Berciuman membuat perut seakan dipenuhi kupu-kupu dan membuat dunianya jungkir balik,” Seijuurou membaca, akan lebih mudah untuk memahami kalau langsung diterjemahkan daripada dibaca dulu dan dipikirkan maksudnya belakangan. “Keadaan ayahnya yang buta membuat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan dosa berkali-kali … Mielleusement artinya apa?”  
Satu jam Seijuurou membaca dan mengetik di halaman penerjemah online sesekali, akhirnya ia kelelahan di halaman 56 dan memutuskan berhenti.  
Seijuurou mencari gambar-gambar orang berciuman, ingin membuktikan apa yang ia baca seraya melepas penat.  
Bocah sebelas tahun tergugu heran saking banyaknya gaya yang ada di sana.  
“Eskimo Kiss …,” Seijuurou tidak berhenti menggulir layar, “Single Kiss, French Kiss, Australian Kiss, Butterfly Kiss …”  
Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu. Seijuurou menutup halaman penjelajah dan mematikan laptopnya.  
Ia beringsut naik ke kasur; merasa bersalah karena sudah melihat banyak materi orang dewasa.  
Entah kenapa ini lebih memalukan dari menonton video porno milik Haizaki.  
Mungkin karena Seijuurou kemarin hanya betah menonton dua menit, maka novel yang baru dibacanya itu terasa lebih terang-terangan.  
Mata Seijuurou tidak bisa terpejam. Tiba-tiba ia penasaran tentang kupu-kupu di perut dan dunia jungkir balik karena ciuman.  
Ia mendekatkan diri pada Tetsuya yang masih tertidur.  
Ragu dan takut—tapi Seijuurou penasaran. Sangat penasaran.  
Bocah manis itu dikecup di pipi. Sangat pelan hingga tidak sampai membangunkan.  
Seijuurou menekan dadanya, merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Namun, Tetsuya masih tertidur. Berarti aman. Mungkin kalau ia coba ciuman yang lain, yang lebih intens di bibir, yang berdegup bukan jantungnya, tapi perutnya.  
Kupu-kupu itu tidak akan mau muncul kalau hanya ciuman pipi.  
Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Meneguhkan niatnya. Ia hanya mencoba.  
Ingat, hanya mencoba.  
Bibir Tetsuya ditekan lembut oleh bibirnya. Ciuman yang sangat hati-hati.  
Seijuurou tahu darahnya berdesir. Deras dan panas. Tangannya langsung berkeringat. Tapi ada kebahagiaan yang aneh saat ia melakukan itu; kebahagiaan yang berdenyut di otaknya secara magis.  
“Ugh? Onii-san?”  
Saat Tetsuya terbangun karena merasa terusik, bocah SMP itu berlari ke kamar mandi. Membanting pintu.  
Langsung menggosok gigi dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan air sebanyak-banyaknya.  
“Onii-san?” terdengar suara Tetsuya yang mengetuk pintu. “Onii-san kenapa? Kok tadi Onii-san mau memakan bibir Tetsuya?”

***

Mulai hari itu, setan hidup di dalam diriku. Aku tidak menyadari eksistensinya; pada mulanya. Kejahatanku mulai terundang. Kalau setan itu tidak tampak di wujud luarku, setan itu bersemayam di organ dalamku.  
Aku mengundangnya melalui rasa penasaran yang kuturuti. Aku berusaha untuk tetap menjadi seorang anak manusia yang murni. Tapi aku tidak puas.  
Seolah kalau tidak kuturuti, aku akan merasa lebih berdosa karena mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggerus otakku.  
Neraka dunia adalah rasa ingin tahu, kalian pasti setuju.  
Semua jalan di depanku tampak abu-abu. Aku kebingungan, hanya diriku dan rasa penasaran itu yang bisa melihat warna.  
Aku tahu diriku hampir masuk dalam lingkaran dosa—tapi di sisi lain aku tidak mau tahu dosa itu apa. 

***

“Pinjam PR Biologi! Aku mau mencontek!”  
Haizaki Shougo menghadang Seijuurou yang baru datang. Ia yang paling muda di kelas ini memang selalu menjadi sasaran untuk ditodong pekerjaan rumah.  
Kalau sedang baik hati, Seijuurou akan membiarkan orang-orang tak berguna itu untuk menyalin PR-nya, berkumpul seperti segerombolan tikus yang tidak punya urat malu.  
Tapi hari ini rasanya ia takkan membiarkan Haizaki dan yang lain mencontek. Guru Biologi—Araki-sensei—sangat galak.  
Seijuurou bisa disetrap jika ketahuan memperlihatkan PR pada teman-temannya.  
“Kalian kerjakan saja sendiri,” Seijuurou berjalan menuju bangkunya, siap membuka kamus. Ia sedang mendapat tugas dari guru les bahasa Mandarin. Ia harus menghapal 50 kosakata baru dalam sehari. “Aku sudah begadang mengerjakannya. Enak saja cuma menyalin.”  
Penolakannya itu dijawab dengan gebrakan tangan Haizaki pada mejanya.  
Kening Seijuurou sampai berkerut saking kerasnya tantangan itu.  
“Kenapa? Mau mengajak berkelahi?” tantang Seijuurou, “Kalau mau berkelahi jangan di sini.”  
“Siapa yang mau mengajakmu berkelahi?” Haizaki mengeluarkan ponsel android dari saku celana seragamnya. Ia membuka sebuah fitur—Seijuurou tidak sempat membaca apa namanya—dan menunjukkan video yang membuat Seijuurou hampir menjatuhkan kamusnya.  
“Ini video porno HD. Parodi dari drama tokusatsu yang suka tayang di TV.” Haizaki membesarkan layar, membuat Seijuurou kesulitan bernapas karena gemetar. “Lihat perempuannya cantik sekali, kan?”  
“Matikan itu,” Seijuurou menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tegang—keringat dinginnya sudah mulai mengucur, tapi ia tak ingin diejek ‘payah’ oleh Haizaki. “Aku tidak mau menonton film dewasa lagi.”  
“Tidak akan kumatikan sebelum kau menyerah dan memberikan PR-mu untuk kucontek,” Haizaki memaksa. “Lagipula, apa yang kau takutkan, sih? Kau ini payah benar, Akashi. Sama yang beginian saja takut. Kau juga akan menjadi dewasa. Kau sebentar lagi legal!”  
Seijuurou mulai emosional, ia melemparkan buku PR-nya pada Haizaki dan berseru marah, “Kalau mau nakal, nakal saja sendiri! Jangan ajak aku!”  
“Oke,” Haizaki menyeringai, merasa menang. Ia berbisik pada Seijuurou, “Judulnya The Virtual Superhero. Coba cari di internet. Bagus lho, pemeran utama prianya bisa keluar dari layar komputer. Mereka mainnya di kamar mandi sempit. Bagus.”  
Seijuurou kembali duduk di bangku membiarkan Haizaki pergi membawa buku PR-nya. Ia bersidekap, bersandar dan memejamkan mata.  
Ada sekelebat bayangan tentang adegan di novel Perancis yang ia baca kemarin.  
Seijuurou mengingkari bahwa dirinya juga penasaran pada judul yang dibisikkan Haizaki.  
“PR milik siapa yang kalian contek itu!?”  
Seijuurou terperanjat. Araki Masako-sensei masuk kelas tanpa diduga. Padahal bel masuk belum berbunyi.  
Sepasang mata rubinya menyala ketakutan. Araki-sensei mengambil buku di tangan Haizaki, membaca nama si pemilik yang tertulis dengan tinta biru terang di atas sana.  
“Akashi Seijuurou-kun! Kenapa kau meminjamkan PR pada teman-temanmu!?”  
Seijuurou tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. “Itu …,” ia melirik Haizaki, bocah itu melakukan gerakan potong leher. Seijuurou terpaksa menatap lagi pada gurunya yang tengah marah besar. “Saya lalai, Sensei. Saya minta maaf.”  
Araki berjalan mendekatinya, masih murka. “Kau kuhukum membersihkan kamar mandi. Kau tidak boleh ikut pelajaran saya hari ini! Keluar!”  
Diiringi kekehan Haizaki, Seijuurou keluar dari kelas dan berjalan lesu menuju gudang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan.  
Ia menggosok kamar mandi dengan perasaan dongkol. Ini ironis dan memalukan. Kalau ayahnya tahu, ia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan.  
Seijuurou sampai kebingungan menyelebungi tangannya dengan plastik. Jijik, takut ketularan kuman. “Awas kau Haizaki Shougo.” Lantai kamar mandi disikat dengan setengah hati, Seijuurou mendumal. Ingin menangis tapi malu. “Aku akan buat perhitungan—”  
Gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyikat lantai tiba-tiba terhenti. Seijuurou teringat pada bisikan Haizaki. Mereka main di kamar mandi sempit.  
Kamar mandi sempit?  
Kamar mandi sempit? Sesempit kamar mandi sekolahnya ini kah?  
Seijuurou berjengit. Masa orang bisa melakukan hubungan seks di kamar mandi sempit?  
Menjijikkan sekali.  
Tanpa ia sadari, rasa jijik itu membangkitkan letupan penasaran dalam benaknya. Sistem limbik di otaknya aktif. Mulai memantikkan pertanyaan besar yang minta dipuaskan.  
Seijuurou lekas membasuh dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, mengetikkan ‘the virtual superhero’ di kolom kata kunci.  
Beberapa hasil rayapan web keluar. Setelah jarinya mengetuk tautan paling atas, Seijuurou diminta untuk mendaftarkan akun sebelum menonton.  
Pada kolom age ia mengisi angka 23. Saat ditanya yakinkah ia bahwa semua informasi yang dimasukkan sudah valid, Seijuurou mengklik ‘OK’.  
Membohongi sistem zaman sekarang tidak susah. Tukang produksi konten pornografi tidak akan bisa memilih siapa yang akan menikmati hasil karyanya.  
Kalau berdosa karena dilihat anak-anak, itu sudah risiko. Seijuurou tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang jelas film panas ini sudah tersebar dan ia bisa menonton dengan bebas.  
“Halo, Cleaning Service. Disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi kok malah main handphone?”  
Seijuurou baru menonton dua menit saat pintu kamar mandi itu digabruk. Sosok Haizaki Shougo muncul dan terkekeh lebar. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok, menyalakan sebatang di depan Seijuurou.  
“Kenapa kau merokok di sekolah?” Seijuurou bertanya, masih terbawa emosi, “Kau bisa diskors!”  
“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Haizaki, “ini enak.”  
“Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kau tahu kalau merokok bisa menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin?” Seijuurou asal mencomot kata-kata di bungkus rokok yang sering ia baca. “Kau tahu tidak kalau merokok membunuhmu?”  
“Masa iya?” Haizaki mengembuskan asapnya ke wajah Seijuurou. “Sok tahu.”  
“Kau tahu tidak kalau rokok menyebabkan ketergantungan? Kau tahu tidak kalau rokok itu mengandung akrolein? Kau tahu tidak akrolein? Itu zat yang biasa ditemukan di cairan pembunuh hama. Apa kau sama dengan hama? Apa kau serupa dengan binatang yang merusak hasil panen?”  
“Berisik,” Haizaki menyalakan satu batang rokok baru, memaksa Seijuurou untuk menghisapnya.  
Seijuurou meludahkannya, menginjak-injak batang tembakau itu dengan benci.  
“Cupu! Vocah SD yang memaksakan diri masuk SMP sebelum waktunya memang begini ya. Nanti pulang sekolah jangan kabur dulu. Aku akan kenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku. Biar kau keren! Biar kau tidak seperti bocah udik yang cuma tahu buku! Awas kalau kau kabur, Akashi!”  
Haizaki tidak pernah bercanda. Sepulang sekolah, Seijuurou dipaksa mengikutinya.  
Seijuurou dibawa ke markas para preman jalanan yang berada di sisi rel kereta, dekat dengan toko kaset ilegal langganan Haizaki.  
Seijuurou diperkenalkan pada teman-teman si bocah berandalan yang putus sekolah; para perokok berat yang gemar main judi kartu dan menenggak bir-bir murah.  
“Sini. Jangan bengong.” Tangan kasar Haizaki menariknya lagi. Membawanya ke dalam toko kaset, “Pilih lima judul. Aku yang belikan. Kalau tidak mau pilih, tidak boleh pulang.”  
Seijuurou mengambil lima keping; acak. Ia berlari menyeberangi rel, tahu bahwa Haizaki diam-diam menyelipkan sebungkus rokok yang isinya hampir habis ke kantung tas sekolahnya.  
Kebingungan mencari tumpangan untuk pulang, Seijuurou menaiki bus kota. Ia sampai di rumah saat hari sudah merayapi senja. Ayah dan ibunya mungkin sedang pergi, mereka tidak ada di sana.  
Seijuurou berlari menaiki tangga, hampir berteriak saking leganya.  
Ia membuka jendela balkon, ingin menghirup udara. Namun, telinganya yang peka segera menangkap pertengkaran yang sama.  
“Kau keterlaluan! Lihat Tetsuya sampai menangis! Kau membuatnya takut!”  
“Kau yang berteriak sejak tadi, Satsuki. Kau ini ibu macam apa?”  
Kali ini Seijuurou tidak ingin ikut campur sebagai pahlawan penyelamat. Ia masih belum berani bertemu Tetsuya setelah insiden ciuman bibir yang kurang ajar itu.  
Seijuurou berbalik, menaruh tasnya, mengambil pakaian dan bergegas mandi. Saat selesai, ia mendengar pintunya diketuk. Seorang pelayan rumahnya datang sambil membawa seseorang.  
“Seijuurou-sama, maaf mengganggu. Mayuzumi Tetsuya bilang ia ingin bermain bersama Anda.”  
Istilah bermain bersama adalah istilah paling normal yang bisa dipakai untuk menjelaskan kedatangan tak diundang.  
Seijuurou membiarkan Tetsuya memasuki kamarnya dan duduk dengan sikap sempurna di kasur, menatapnya dengan bola mata bersinar lembut, jelas ingin diperhatikan.  
Seijuurou mengabaikannya.  
“Onii-san tidak ingin menguncir rambutku lagi?” Tetsuya bertanya, matanya berkedip pelan, menunggu untuk dianggap. “Onii-san tidak ingin memakan bibirku lagi? Pasti kemarin bibirku masih ada susunya makanya Onii-san ingin mencicipi. Iya kan?”  
Seijuurou mendengus, membanting pintu kamar mandi, mengurung diri di sana dan mengacak rambutnya.  
Bocah polos bernama Mayuzumi Tetsuya itu benar-benar membuatnya pening. Kondisinya yang serba tidak tahu membuat Seijuurou menderita.  
Sejak kecil Seijuurou sudah diajari batas-batas moral. Sejak kecil ia rajin diajak ibunya beribadah ke gereja. Sejak kecil Seijuurou terbiasa untuk menahan diri terhadap godaan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.  
Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk menuruti benaknya yang perlahan mulai jadi buta. Pikirannya yang luar biasa lurus mulai membentuk pola-pola rumit yang tak bisa ia runut ujung pangkalnya.  
Seijuurou diam-diam merasa kosong. Ada misteri besar yang tidak bisa ia pecahkan; misteri itu berasal dari hatinya yang penasaran dan benaknya yang kebingungan.  
Lama ia mematung di kamar mandi. Film dan buku yang sarat pornografi membuatnya ingin menangis.  
Menangis karena takut jika mulai tergila-gila.  
Cara hati dan benaknya saat melihat Tetsuya kini berbeda.  
Bocah itu semakin menarik. Sudut pandangnya diacak-acak oleh tontonan tak senonoh yang menjelma jadi kelemahan yang nyata.  
Seijuurou ingin mencium Tetsuya lagi. Seijuurou ingin menyentuh Tetsuya—ingin mendekap Tetsuya dan mengecupi lehernya yang mulus, putih dan menggoda.  
Bagian otak depannya yang mendengungkan aturan-aturan moral sedang bertempur dengan sistem limbiknya yang menjadikan keinginan itu menjadi sebentuk emosi.  
Seijuurou berperang melawan dirinya sendiri.  
Setan yang bersemayam itu menang saat ia menyerah dan mengambil kotak rokok pemberian Haizaki. Seijuurou menghisap batang tembakau di kamar mandi—membuatnya jadi pengganjal keinginan untuk menangis dan berontak, memaki hasratnya untuk berkontak fisik dengan Tetsuya.  
Seijuurou memaki dirinya yang ingin tahu.  
Seijuurou memaki dirinya yang penasaran dan ingin mencoba.  
Remaja sebelas tahun itu terbatuk beberapa kali, paru-paru mudanya belum terbiasa dengan asap nikotin yang mengepul pekat dari ujung rokoknya.

***

“Lho, Tetsuya-kun ada di sini, ya?”  
Akashi Shiori yang baru datang, masuk ke kamar anaknya dan menemukan Tetsuya yang sedang tidur melungkar. Bocah biru langit itu bosan karena sejak tadi ia diabaikan oleh Seijuurou.  
“Orang tuanya bertengkar lagi,” Seijuurou melapor. Ia sudah selesai merokok sedari tadi. “Aku tidak suka dia di sini, Okaa-san. Suruh dia pulang saja. Aku mau belajar.”  
Shiori menggeleng. “Seijuurou tidak boleh begitu. Kau tidak boleh jahat pada Tetsuya-kun. Dia pasti sedang sedih karena orang tuanya terus bertengkar. Sebagai teman yang lebih tua, Seijuurou harus bisa memperlakukannya seperti adik sendiri.”  
“Aku tidak mau punya adik seperti dia,” Seijuurou membuang muka. “Dia cengeng.”  
Shiori tersenyum, kali ini ia mendekati Tetsuya yang tertidur, mengusap pipinya.  
“Lihat, dia manis kan?” Shiori mencoba menggoda hati Seijuurou. “Kalau dia jadi adikmu sepertinya cocok juga.”  
“Aku tidak mau,” Seijuurou bersikeras. “Aku mau tidur di kamar tamu saja, Okaa-san.”  
“Kamar tamunya kan ada hantunya?” Shiori pura-pura memasang ekspresi serius. “Hantunya laki-laki, suka menarik-narik kaki kalau malam hari …”  
“Kalau begitu tidak jadi,” Seijuurou berbalik lagi. Ia menghantamkan guling tebal di tengah-tengah ranjang sebagai pembatas antara wilayah teritori tidurnya dengan Tetsuya. “Ini batas terlarang.”  
Shiori mengangkat alis.  
Seijuurou membelakangi Tetsuya, berkata pada ibunya, “Jangan dimatikan lampunya, Okaa-san.”  
“Eh, kenapa?” Shiori ingin tertawa. “Takut hantu?”  
“Tidak”—aku takut kalau tergoda untuk meraba-raba Tetsuya—“jangan dimatikan saja.”  
“Baiklah. Selamat tidur kalian berdua.”  
Seijuurou mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Di dalam kamar yang telah beranjak sepi, ia bisa mendengar suara napas Tetsuya menderu halus.  
Ini cobaan berat. Sungguh. Bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang selama ini hanya menjalani ujian hidup berupa PR dan setumpuk ujian, ini berat.  
Seijuurou mencoba memejamkan mata. Ada Tetsuya yang tersenyum dalam bayangannya. Tetsuya yang bisa membangkitkan kupu-kupu untuk mengepak dalam perutnya.  
Seijuurou, semuda itu, mulai mampu mengenali naluri kebinatangan dalam dirinya; naluri itu telah bangkit. Hanya saja, ia kesulitan mengekangnya.  
Dinamika pubertas telah membuat pertahanannya lembek seperti selembar roti kacang yang tercelup di mangkuk air.  
Cahaya yang selama ini menaungi hidupnya, pelan-pelan menjauh.  
Mayuzumi Tetsuya menarik. Serupa magnet. Seijuurou menyerah; menyerah dalam bahaya.  
Ia tahu dirinya mengambil langkah yang salah. Ada hukuman personal dalam dirinya, jiwa lugu yang terus-terusan berteriak, “Itu dosa, Seijuurou! Itu dosa! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!”  
Namun Seijuurou tidak bisa berhenti.  
Ia meraih Tetsuya yang tersenyum itu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka kausnya.  
Tetsuya didudukkan di pangkuan dan digerayangi secara gelap mata.  
Seijuurou sudah hampir melepas seluruh baju bocah itu sebelum tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan menemukan celananya digenangi cairan.  
Seijuurou menjambak rambutnya. Frustrasi.  
“Aku … mimpi basah?”

***

Aku tahu diriku telah mengambil jalan yang salah. Bukan jatuh cinta yang kusalahkan, tapi hasratku.  
Kau tahu, ini seperti melangkah di jalan setapak buntu dengan salju abu-abu.  
Ada banyak tanda dari malaikat yang mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya lekas kembali. Bohong kalau aku tidak takut dosa. Bohong. Manusia—sesenang-senangnya dengan dosa yang ia perbuat—pasti bisa merasakan jika apa yang dilakukannya salah.  
Aku justru sangat takut pada dosa, kalau sampai aku dijebloskan ke dalam neraka, harga diriku bisa terbantai di hadapan umat manusia.  
Kalau ditanya Tuhan, diperlihatkan semua dosaku yang menikmati hal-hal terlarang, aku harus menjawab apa?  
Bisakah uang ayahku menyogok-Nya agar meluluskan aku naik ke surga tanpa bertanya seberapa banyak kadar dosa apa yang sudah kukumpulkan selama hidupku?  
Ada simpati besar dalam diriku, mengatakan bahwa aku sebaiknya menjauhi Tetsuya. Menikmati hiburan ilegal seperti siraman menyejukkan dalam kepalaku—membuatku tak pernah berhenti untuk terus merasa penasaran.  
Perang dalam jiwaku semakin berkobar. Setan yang bersemayam dalam diriku terus berusaha untuk menang.

***

“Haizaki, carikan aku pacar.”  
“Apa? Kau mengigau, Akashi?”  
Ketika matahari datang lagi, Seijuurou tiba di sekolah dalam keadaan kacau.  
Pikirannya berkabut. Mimpi basahnya semalam telah mengudang kegelisahan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.  
“Aku ingin mengetes keteguhan iman, Haizaki.”  
“Iman? Maksudnya apa, sih?”  
“Aku ingin membuktikan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku bukan anak nakal. Pornografi tidak bisa merontokkan tata kramaku dan rokok tidak bisa membuatku menjadi berandalan sepertimu.”  
“Aku tidak mengerti, tapi terserah kau saja. Maumu cewek yang seperti apa?”  
“Terserah. Yang susah didapatkan kalau bisa.”  
Haizaki berpikir, “Araki-sensei?”  
“Ngawur. Sudah tua.”  
“Kalau Aida Riko-senpai bagaimana?”  
Akashi mengangkat alis, “Kakak ketua OSIS itu?”  
Haizaki mengangguk, menggaruk kepala belakangnya. “Katamu yang sulit didapatkan. Kalau Aida-senpai sih jelas sulit. Dia takkan mau pacaran dengan anak kecil sepertimu. Mantan pacarnya saja Nijimura-senpai si ketua klub basket. Dia juga pernah pacaran dengan bule Amerika. Nash—siapalah namanya. Dia keren. Anak band. Lha kau? Tumbuh tinggi saja susahnya minta ampun.”  
Seijuurou menarik kursinya dan menghempaskan diri.  
Kedua tangannya terkait menyangga dagu, berpikir.  
“Apa kerennya Nash itu?” ia bertanya, serius. “Dia pintar tidak?”  
“Dia punya tatto. Dia punya piercing. Dia bisa menciptakan lagu.”  
“Anak mana?”  
“Kenapa? Mau disamperin?”  
“Bukan. Aku ingin bertanya dia membuat tatto di mana.”  
“Oh itu sih gampang, aku juga punya tatto di pundak kiri. Mau bikin juga?” Haizaki menawarkan. Murah kok. Satu gambar cuma 200 Yen. Sekalian lah pakai piercing.”  
“Kalau tatto masih berani karena tersembunyi. Kalau ditindik, tidak aku tidak mau.”  
“Ya sudah pakai tatto saja. Nanti pulang sekolah kuantarkan ke senimannya. Kau bawa uang?”  
Seijuurou menggeleng, “Nanti siang aku dijemput ibuku. Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana hari ini.”  
“Ya sudah hari Kamis saja.” Bersamaan dengan kesepakatan mereka, bel masuk berbunyi. Seijuurou terlanjur mengiayakan ajakan Haizaki. Di sepanjang pelajaran ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ada banyak pikiran memenuhi kepalanya.  
Seijuurou masih teringat mimpi basahnya. Seijuurou teringat Tetsuya yang tadi malam tidur pulas satu ranjang dengannya.  
The Virtual Superhero dan novel dewasa itu telah memberikan banyak pengaruh. Sangat banyak. Kemurnian masa kanak-kanaknya mulai berguguran.  
Ada aroma pahit dan ketidakrelaan saat Seijuurou menyadari bahwa kini prioritasnya tak hanya belajar.  
Hidupnya mulai tercuri. Tidak ada yang bisa meredam pikiran-pikiran kotornya.  
Seijuurou tak ingin berubah menjadi liar. Namun di sisi lain, ia tahu dirinya masih jauh lebih suci dari aktor-aktor film porno yang telah ditontonnya.  
Tidak ada yang salah dari semua ini.  
Seijuurou mengambil buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas. Tanpa sengaja tangannya ikut menarik novel dewasa berbahasa Perancis yang sekarang telah menjadi buku favoritnya.  
Seijuurou telah menyampulinya rapi dengan kertas cokelat. Tidak ada yang akan melihat sampul vulgarnya. Tidak ada yang akan tahu ia membawa buku bacaan macam apa.  
Lagipula—Seijuurou kembali menyimpan novel itu—ia sekarang sudah punya lebih banyak koleksi.  
Lebih panas dan berbahaya.

***

“Itu Onii-san! Itu Onii-san!”  
Dan salah satu kekecewaan terbesarnya hari ini adalah—Seijuurou menghela napas kesal—Tetsuya ikut menjemput ke sekolah bersama ibunya.  
“Seijuurou, kami di sini!” Shiori melambai. Tetsuya ikut melambai sambil melompat-lompat dengan kaki kecilnya. Seijuurou menggumam ‘norak’ tapi tetap melangkah mendekati mereka.  
“Tetsuya-kun sejak pagi main dengan Okaa-san, jadi Okaa-san mengajaknya sekalian.”  
“Oh,” hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou setelah mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Tetsuya menarik tangan Shiori dan membisikkan sesuatu. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan kembali menatap anak semata wayangnya.  
“Seijuurou, kau bisa antar Tetsuya-kun pipis?”  
Seijuurou berdecak, “Memangnya dia tidak pakai popok sampai harus diantar pipis?”  
Shiori memberi tatapan menegur, “Tetsuya-kun sudah kelas 2 SD, masa pakai popok?”  
“Siapa tahu, tampangnya masih seperti balita,” Seijuurou berjalan mendahului. “Ya sudah ayo.”  
“Seijuurou,” panggil Shiori.  
“Apa lagi, Okaa-san?”  
“Tetsuya-kun jangan ditinggal. Gandeng tangannya. Nanti hilang.”  
Terpaksa, Seijuurou terpaksa kembali ke gedung utama sekolah demi mengantarkan bocah merepotkan itu ke toilet.  
Seijuurou tidak mau menunggui di dalam—kurang kerjaan, menurutnya—dan ia bermain ponsel di sisi luar pintu toilet.  
Asik sendiri dengan satu folder gambar-gambar hentai kiriman Haizaki.  
“Sebenarnya hari ini aku mau makan malam dengan Kiyoshi Teppei. Berkencan dengan anak SMA itu sangat menyenangkan. Bangga rasanya.”  
“Wah kau beruntung, Riko.”  
Suara dua siswi yang sedang bercengkerama sambil berjalan membuat mata Seijuurou berpaling dari layar ponselnya. Aida Riko, kakak ketua OSIS yang cantik dan terkenal itu, tampak di ujung koridor. Sebentar lagi akan melintas.  
Seijuurou buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya, memberanikan diri menyapa. “Halo, Senpai.”  
“Oh, hai juga.” Riko menatapnya, tersenyum ramah. “Belum pulang?”  
“Belum,” Seijuurou menggeleng. “Saya menunggu seseorang.”  
“Oh, menunggu dia? Itu adikmu, ya? Imut sekali.”  
Saking fokusnya pada si kakak ketua OSIS, Seijuurou sampai tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya sudah muncul. Celananya basah oleh air. Seijuurou makin sebal.  
Dasar anak kecil, pipis saja tidak becus.  
“Onii-san, ayo pulang.” Tetsuya menarik tangannya, “Aku lapar.”  
“Sebentar, aku masih ingin bicara dengan Senpai,” Seijuurou kembali menatap Riko, “kalau boleh tahu, apa Sabtu malam Senpai senggang? Aku ingin mengajak Senpai menonton film.”  
Pikir Seijuurou, kalau nonton film porno saja berani, masa mengajak gadis kencan tidak berani.  
Mendengar pertanyaan adik kelasnya, Riko tertawa. Matanya yang cantik menatap Tetsuya, “Adik kecil, kau mau menonton film juga dengan kakakmu?”  
“Mau,” Tetsuya mengangguk, tidak sadar bahwa Seijuurou sudah menatap keji padanya. “Tetsuya sangat senang kalau diajak menonton Pororo.”  
Lagi-lagi Riko tertawa, ia menyentil pipi Tetsuya sebelum berkata jahil, “Tuh, adikmu ingin diajak menonton Pororo. Maaf ya, aku tidak suka tontonan anak-anak. Aku juga ada janji untuk pergi dengan temanku menonton konser salah satu boyband Korea. Aku pergi dulu. Dah, adik kecil.”  
Tetsuya, sebagai anak kecil yang memang sadar bahwa dirinya masih kecil, hanya menatap bingung saat melihat Seijuurou tersinggung. “Apa Onii-san mau mengajak Tetsuya menonton Pororo?”  
“Tidak,” Seijuurou menjawab ketus, meninggalkan Tetsuya. “Masa Pororo nonton Pororo.”  
Saking cepatnya Seijuurou berjalan, Tetsuya sampai kehilangan jejak.  
Bocah kecil itu tersesat di gedung sekolah yang luas dan asing untuknya.  
Akashi Shiori yang menunggu di dalam mobil sampai terkejut karena Seijuurou hanya muncul seorang diri.  
“Di mana Tetsuya-kun?” tanyanya panik. “Seijuurou! Di mana Tetsuya-kun?”  
“Hilang,” Seijuurou mengempaskan diri di jok belakang. “Kalau dia diajak pulang, aku mending naik bus kota saja. Aku tidak mau satu mobil dengan dia, Okaa-san!”

***

Kurasa aku membencinya. Ya, kurasa aku memang membencinya. Aku melihat fana yang kekal dalam diri Tetsuya dan aku benci terombang-ambingkan.  
Ia selalu masuk ke dalam mimpiku dan itu sulit dikontrol. Dia bukan takdirku (pasti bukan), tapi ia menjadi bagian dari diriku yang sulit disingkirkan.  
Dunia ini pasti menyesal karena telah menghidupi manusia sepertiku dengan udaranya, dunia ini pasti tidak tahu betapa aku dapat membahayakan manusia yang lainnya.  
Didikan moral dari ibuku di masa kecil terasa sia-sia. Aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk menentang keinginanku sendiri. Aku mulai menjadi egois, merasa bahwa aku adalah pusat dunia dan semua orang harus mengelilingiku sebagai porosnya.  
Aku membenci Tetsuya. Aku membencinya karena ia tidak bisa lepas dariku. Aku juga membencinya karena aku tak bisa lepas darinya.

***

“Seijuurou! Tunggu, Seijuurou!”  
Akashi Shiori berusaha memanggil putranya untuk berhenti. Tetsuya sudah dipulangkan (alasannya, Seijuurou ada jadwal les Bahasa Inggris dan tidak bisa diganggu).  
Seijuurou dihadang saat akan menaiki tangga. Shiori ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya.  
“Apa salah Tetsuya padamu? Jelaskan kenapa kau meninggalkan dia sendirian di sana, Seijuurou.” Awalnya Shiori masih menekan nada suara. Namun, melihat sikap Seijuurou yang pasif dan tak acuh, Shiori mulai memaksa, “Seijuurou! Okaa-san tahu kau mendengar—lihat Okaa-san!”  
“Dia anak broken home yang cengeng dan suka menggangguku! Aku tidak suka pada Tetsuya!”  
“Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak suka? Bukankah sejak dulu kalian berteman dan kau sayang pada Tetsuya?” Shiori memegang keras lengan Seijuurou, menahannya pergi. “Tetsuya di usia sekecil itu telah kehilangan banyak hal, Seijuurou. Orang tuanya akan segera berpisah dan dia akan dititipkan pada neneknya di Kansai sebelum cukup mengerti untuk memilih ingin ikut dengan siapa. Bisakah kau bayangkan kalau dirimu yang berada di posisi Tetsuya? Jawab, Seijuurou.”  
“Aku tidak mau tahu, itu bukan urusanku, Okaa-san,” Seijuurou belum menyerah. Ada teriakan kencang di hatinya untuk menjauhi Tetsuya apa pun yang terjadi.  
Seijuurou tahu, intuisinya jarang sekali salah.  
“Aku harus rajin belajar dan meraih prestasi di sekolah, Okaa-san. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi permintaan Otou-san untuk meraih juara umum kalau Tetsuya terus menggangguku!”  
Kali ini tangan Shiori mengepal kencang. Ia tidak tahu harus murka atau menyesal. Seijuurou mulai bisa menumbuhkan rasa egois; Shiori takkan pernah siap.  
“Ayahmu memang otoriter dan kejam. Tapi Okaa-san ingin mendidikmu sebagai seorang manusia,” suara perempuan itu bergetar. Rasanya hari ini ia telah menjadi ibu yang gagal. “Kau boleh mencontoh kesuksesannya, Seijuurou. Tapi jangan menghalangi dirimu untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya hanya gara-gara kau ingin mengejar keinginanmu sendiri. Siapa pun yang sombong dan angkuh akan jatuh, Seijuurou. Cepat atau lambat pasti akan jatuh.”  
Seijuurou membiarkan sang ibu memeluknya seperti ketika dirinya masih kecil. Ada rasa aman yang sudah lama tidak ia temukan. Seijuurou tiba-tiba merasa lemah, merasa butuh perlindungan.  
“Nak, dengar, jangan pernah menganggap Tetsuya lebih rendah dari dirimu. Jangan pernah menganggap siapa pun lebih rendah dari dirimu,” ujar Shiori. “Semua manusia itu pada dasarnya menapak di bumi. Hanya pandangannya saja yang kadang selalu ke atas, selalu ingin membanggakan diri sendiri. Pandang lah orang lain sejajar dengan dirimu, Seijuurou. Jangan merasa lebih hebat. Jika kau rendah hati, tanpa berdoa pun Tuhan akan melindungimu.”  
Pelukan singkat itu dilepaskan.  
Shiori tersenyum melihat ekspresi Seijuurou yang mulai melunak, mungkin ini saatnya ia bisa mengetuk pintu hati anaknya untuk menyayangi Tetsuya.  
“Tadi Okaa-san membawa Tetsuya menjemputmu di sekolah setelah mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan saling melempar barang. Kepala Tetsuya terkena lemparan vas bunga, bisa kau bayangkan sakitnya? Kau bisa raba, ada jahitan yang masih basah di sela-sela rambutnya, dilapisi oleh kasa dan plester.”  
Seijuurou terperanjat, “Kenapa Okaa-san tidak bilang padaku?”  
Shiori hanya menggeleng. Ia mendorong punggung Seijuurou, meminta putranya untuk segera mengganti pakaian sementara dirinya akan menunggu di meja makan.  
Seijuurou, alih-alih berganti pakaian, ia meletakkan tas dan mengambil dompetnya yang selalu penuh.  
Ia menuruni tangga dan mengayuh sepeda menuju rumah Tetsuya. Membunyikan bel, nyaring. Berkali-kali.  
“Siapa?” suara melengking Mayuzumi Satsuki menyahut dari dalam. “Tukang pos?”  
“Anak tetangga sebelah,” Seijuurou menyahut, “saya ingin mengajak Tetsuya bermain.”  
Seperti halnya ibunya yang selalu senang dengan pertemanan mereka, ibu Tetsuya pun tidak pernah melarang mereka untuk bertemu.  
Seijuurou tersenyum melihat Tetsuya berlari riang dari pintu sambil menenteng sandal Pororo. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera menghampiri Seijuurou.  
“Onii-san mau mengajak Tetsuya main?” Mata bulat Tetsuya berbinar-binar. “Naik sepeda, ya?”  
“Iya, Tetsuya duduk di sini.” Seijuurou menepuk boncengan. Ia menautkan lengan Tetsuya erat ke pinggangnya. “Nanti kita main ke taman, tapi sekarang Tetsuya mau kuajak ke supermarket. Tetsuya mau susu dan cokelat, kan?”  
“Mau!”  
“Kalau begitu pegangan yang erat, kita mengebut.”  
“Hore!”  
Sepeda kecil dengan dua bocah terpantul-pantul di atasnya melaju oleng karena terhempas angin. Mereka menyusuri jalanan perumahan, riang menyapa petugas keamanan, hampir menabrak anjing kecil milik kakek tua yang sering lepas dan menggonggong riuh di ujung belokan.  
Seijuurou senang mendengar Tetsuya tertawa riang. Bocah itu sesekali bertepuk tangan.  
Pipi Tetsuya menempel senang di punggung bawah Seijuurou. Mengusap-usap, manja. Tetsuya suka, tubuh Seijuurou selalu wangi.  
Mereka berhenti di minimarket dan Tetsuya sampai tertegun karena Seijuurou menyuruhnya memilih cokelat dan susu sepuasnya. Plastik belanjaan ditenteng dan sepeda mereka mulai beringsut menuju taman kota.  
Tetsuya mengajak Seijuurou turun samping kotak pasir, ingin membangun istana penyihir jahat, katanya.  
“Kenapa penyihir jahat?” Seijuurou penasaran. “Kau tidak ingin membangun istana Tuan Putri?”  
“Tuan Putri selalu disakiti, Onii-san. Tetsuya maunya jadi penyihir jahat saja. Tetsuya tidak mau terus-terusan disakiti.” Tangan-tangan kecil bocah itu mulai sibuk dengan pasir, membangun gundukan tanpa bentuk yang pasti.  
Seijuurou menatap iba dan mengusap kepala Tetsuya.  
Ibunya benar, ada sesuatu yang kasar dan mengganjal di sana.  
“Katanya, Tetsuya mau pindah ke Kansai, ya?” Seijuurou memutuskan untuk bertanya. “Kenapa?”  
“Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan sudah tidak sayang pada Tetsuya.” Bocah itu—di luar dugaan Seijuurou—tersenyum manis. “Katanya kalau tidak ada Tetsuya, mereka tidak akan bertengkar.”  
Seijuurou terdiam. Mungkin hari ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan sakitnya patah hati. Ditolak kencan oleh Kakak Ketua OSIS memang sakit, tapi rasanya berkali lipat lebih sakit membayangkan dirinya ditinggalkan oleh Tetsuya.  
Lalu siapa lagi yang akan menyabotase selimutnya? Siapa lagi yang akan kurang ajar masuk kamarnya dan menumpang tidur seperti anak kucing yang tak tahu sopan santun?  
“Kalau Tetsuya di Kansai, kapan Tetsuya akan kembali?” Seijuurou bertanya pelan.  
“Tidak tahu,” Tetsiya menggeleng. “Apa Onii-san mau ikut denganku?”  
“Tidak bisa. Aku harus sekolah. Otou-san dan Okaa-san juga tidak akan mengizinkan.”  
“Kalau begitu kita berpisah dulu lalu bertemu lagi kalau sudah besar, begitu Onii-san?”  
“Kalau sudah besar, apa Tetsuya mau menikah denganku?” tanya Seijuurou.  
“Mau!”  
Tetsuya berseru. Terlalu bersemangat menggoyangkan tangan sampai meremukkan gundukan pasirnya.  
“Tapi Tetsuya takut, kalau kita menikah, apa Onii-san juga akan bertengkar dengan Tetsuya setiap hari seperti orang tua Tetsuya? Tetsuya tidak mau kita bertengkar.”  
“Kita tidak akan bertengkar, kan kita saling mencintai.” Kelingking Seijuurou mengait di kelingking Tetsuya. “Tapi sebenarnya laki-laki tidak boleh menikah dengan laki-laki. Kalau menikah, yang satu harus pakai gaun.”  
“Kalau begitu Tetsuya mau pakai gaun,” bocah itu berpikir, “Tetsuya bisa jadi Tuan Putri.”  
“Tidak, Tetsuya tidak boleh jadi tuan putri. Tetsuya pangeran. Aku rajanya. Kita tidak boleh menikah, nanti dimarahi masyarakat.” Seijuurou menarik tubuh Tetsuya mendekat. Bibir mungil anak kecil itu sejak tadi menggugah minatnya. “Raja mau mencium pangeran, boleh? Mumpung tidak ada masyarakat yang tahu. Kata novel dewasa yang pernah kubaca, berciuman bisa menyembuhkan luka.”  
“Luka yang di kepala Tetsuya juga bisa?” Jari kecil menunjuk di atas kepala, “Rasanya sakit sejak tadi. Nyut, nyut, nyut.”  
“Kita coba saja, ya? Aku juga ingin membuktikannya.”  
“Iya,” Tetsuya mengangguk, membiarkan bibir Seijuurou menyentuh pelan bibirnya. Tubuh Tetsuya yang menegang, ditahan. Seijuurou memejamkan mata karena baginya wujud Tetsuya seterang sorot cahaya. Ciuman itu tak lekas disudahi. Gundukan calon istana pasir yang sudah remuk jadi makin terburai karena ditekan oleh kedua lutut mereka yang saling bersentuhan.  
“Nanti kau mau kan tidur di rumahku, Tetsuya?” Seijuurou bertanya, “Aku mau mendekap tubuh Tetsuya sampai pagi.”  
“Mau.” Senyuman tipis terbit, “Tetsuya juga mau memeluk Onii-san. Sekarang kalau Onii-san mau peluk juga boleh.”  
“Benar?”  
“Iya, boleh.”  
Tetsuya didekap. Seijuurou merasakan kebahagiaannya membuncah. Dalam benaknya, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbagi kasih sayang.  
Seijuurou menahan tangannya untuk tidak melesap ke dalam kaus Tetsuya—entah kenapa dirinya ingin, ia melihat adegan yang sama di film The Virtual Superhero tempo hari—dan hanya mengusap-usap punggung Tetsuya.  
Seijuurou merasa jahat karena berpikir untuk menyentuh Tetsuya lebih jauh lagi.  
Tapi ini bukan salahnya. Tetsuya jelas menyayanginya—entah sebagai kakak, entah lebih dari sekadar kakak.  
Setengah jiwa Seijuurou mengatakan jika niat buruknya untuk berbuat lebih tidak seharusnya dituruti. Tapi ia penasaran. Sangat penasaran.  
Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Tetsuya untuk pergi dari kotak pasir. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya kini jadi memegangi bagian tengah celananya. Ragu-ragu, Seijuurou bertanya, “Kenapa? Mau pipis?”  
“Iya,” Tetsuya mengaku, “sudah hampir ngompol, Onii-san.”  
“Jangan di sini, ayo pipis di semak-semak saja. Toilet umum jauh. Keburu mengompol kau nanti.”  
Tetsuya dibawa ke semak-semak. Seijuurou menunggu sambil menangkupkan tangan untuk menutupi mata. Baginya, bagian bawah tubuh adalah privasi. Menutup mata berarti ia menghargai.  
“Onii-san, celanaku susah dilepas. Bantu aku.”  
Sial sungguh sial. Ritsleting bocah biru langit ini pakai macet segala.  
Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak merobek celana Tetsuya. Rasa penasarannya kian meliar. Ia ingin melihat secara live. Kalau di film-film biru, bentuknya begitu, wujudnya begitu. Bagaimana dengan aslinya?  
Seijuurou sudah pernah melihat miliknya sendiri. Tapi harus ada pembanding.  
Keingintahuan yang kuat membuatnya nekat melucuti celana Tetsuya sampai terlepas.  
Seijuurou membiarkan Tetsuya pipis dan ia menyaksikannya tanpa menutup mata.  
“Sudah selesai, Onii-san. Ayo pulang.”  
Sempurna. Pikiran Akashi Seijuurou kacau balau detik ini. Ia lupa di mana meletakkan sepedanya. Ia lupa bagaimana berpikir benar tanpa membayangkan untuk menyentuh Tetsuya secara lebih intens.  
Bahkan Seijuurou sampai berkeringat dingin—dingin yang membuatnya menggigil.  
Ia tahu, malam ini irinya takkan bisa tidur jika keinginannya belum terpenuhi.

***

“Tetsuya-kun mau tidur di sini, ya?”  
“Ya, aku akan mengajaknya ke kamarku, Okaa-san.”  
Seijuurou tidak lagi memedulikan ibunya yang memandangnya penuh rasa heran dari bawah tangga.  
Ia menggandeng Tetsuya dan di detik-detik itu seakan ada sesuatu asing yang membuatnya ingin segera menyembunyikan Tetsuya untuk dirinya sendiri.  
Seijuurou mengunci Tetsuya di kamarnya. Bocah itu belum mengantuk—ini masih sore—dan hanya dengan menatapnya saja, Seijuurou sudah panas dingin.  
Ada kekuatan aneh dalam dirinya, sebuah dorongan yang menggila, yang membuatnya merasa hancur sekaligus penuh ambisi dalam satu waktu.  
Keinginan untuk menyentuh Tetsuya membuatnya sakit.  
Ada geletar yang tak biasa—rasa takut untuk melanggar dosa sekaligus penasaran yang menyiksa jika tidak berbuat dosa.  
Seijuurou duduk di balik meja, merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ada setan menari-nari; itu yang tengah ia yakini. Di sisi lain, malaikatnya masih berjuang untuk ‘jangan melewati batas’.  
Namun—Seijuurou kembali frustrasi—Tetsuya manis, sangat-sangat manis. Pasti tidak hanya wajahnya yang manis. Pasti yang lain juga manis.  
Seijuurou membiarkan Tetsuya duduk di kasurnya, sementara ia berjibaku dengan pikirannya yang semerawut. Menginginkan seseorang sungguh sangat menyiksa.  
Apakah jika ia menyentuh Tetsuya, itu bukan pelecehan? Apakah Tetsuya akan melaporkan pada orang tua mereka?  
Tapi kalau ia bisa mengancam sampai bocah itu takut …  
Seijuurou merasa darahnya kian memanas. Ini salah, ini salah. Tapi di sisi lain, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan terus seperti ini jika tak mencoba. Ia HARUS mencoba.  
Dalam hati, perang itu kian brutal. Brutal yang membuatnya riskan untuk menolak. Seijuurou memandang dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin di seberang.  
Ia melihat Tetsuya sedang melipat pesawat dari kertas bekas yang bisa ditemukan di sekitar buku-buku sekolahnya.  
Tetsuya sungguh lucu. Suara desing riuh dalam otaknya berubah menjadi bujukan. Masa depan Tetsuya tidak akan rusak hanya gara-gara disentuh. Tidak mungkin. Ia bisa mengajaknya melakukan itu malam ini dan mereka bisa segera melupakannya besok saat mentari pagi datang.  
Kejahatannya akan dilupakan. Semua ini akan selesai dan ia takkan penasaran lagi. Mungkin setelah mencoba dan tahu apa rasanya, ia tidak akan lagi keranjingan menonton dan membaca materi pornografi.  
Ya, pasti.  
Membulatkan tekad, Seijuurou berdiri. Ia melupakan sisi dirinya yang terus ketakutan dan mengbaikan keraguannya yang selalu berteriak, “Jangan kau masih di bawah umur!”  
Untuk perkara seperti ini, tidak ada ukuran di bawah umur atau sudah cukup umur. Buktinya masih ada banyak orang dewasa yang kekanak-kanakan.  
Kalau aku mau dan mampu, kenapa tidak?  
Tetsuya sudah menyelesaikan lipatan pesawatnya dan menerbangkan benda tipis di tangannya tanpa melihat arah. Ujung depan pesawatnya menimpuk paha Seijuurou yang sedang berjalan mendekat dan Tetsuya tertegun.  
Ia merasa tidak mengenali sosok di depan matanya.  
“Onii-san? Onii—”  
Seijuurou menerjangnya hingga Tetsuya terjengkang di ranjang. Rasa takut yang hebat dan ketiadaan pengalaman membuat Seijuurou tidak mempertimbangkan apa yang ia lakukan.  
Celana Tetsuya dibuka paksa dan bocah itu menjerit. Seijuurou membekapnya dengan tangan—itu yang ia lihat di gambar panas kiriman Haizaki kemarin—itu cara untuk membuat korbannya diam. “Jangan berisik. Nanti kedengaran.”  
“Onii—Seijuurou, jangan! Onii-san …”  
“Diam!” Seijuurou membentak. Di detik itu ia menyesal telah membuat Tetsuya ketakutan hingga air matanya hampir meleleh.  
Namun, jika tidak bertindak lebih jauh, Tetsuya pasti akan berlari dan melaporkan perbuatannya pada ibunya.  
Maka cara untuk membuat Tetsuya bungkam adalah—  
“Kau harus menurutiku,” bahkan saat mengatakan itu Seijuurou gemetar hebat. Namun semua itu sudah terlanjur. Bibir Tetsuya yang siap menjerit dilahapnya. Dihisapnya sampai bocah itu kesulitan bernapas.  
Tetsuya berusaha mencari udara, tersengal-sengal. Seijuurou mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipinya dengan kasar. Ia tersiksa melihat Tetsuya menangis.  
Namun, semua sudah terlanjur.  
Terlanjur. Terlanjur. Ya, terlanjur …  
Kalau ia mundur gara-gara takut pada Tetsuya, berarti ia kalah.  
“Sini kamu.” Seijuurou memaksa bocah kecil itu berdiri. Menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Kali ini, sekali pun jika Tetsuya berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengar.  
Seijuurou membuka celananya setelah berjanji takkan menyakiti Tetsuya.  
“Aku tidak akan membuatmu berdarah. Tolong berhenti lah menangis!”  
“Jangan! Onii-saaan!” Tetsuya memancal lantai. Merangkak ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun ia yakin, ini sesuatu yang tidak benar dan otaknya meneriakkan bahaya.  
Tanpa sengaja Tetsuya menarik putaran shower, menderaskan air hingga bercampur dengan leleran deras dari matanya.  
Seijuurou yang tidak bisa memegang anak itu, berusaha bernegosiasi. Otak cerdasnya mulai bekerja. Jika ia tidak bisa menaklukkan Tetsuya dengan serangan, ia pasti bisa menaklukkan Tetsuya dengan bujukan.  
Dominan harus melakukan berbagai cara untuk menaklukkan submisif—dari komik dewasa yang ia beli dari preman di samping rel kereta juga lah ia tahu istilah itu.  
“Dengar, Tetsuya dengarkan aku,” Seijuurou akhirnya menggandeng Tetsuya. Mendudukan Tetsuya di lantai. Menghadapkan bocah itu padanya. “Tetsuya, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.”  
Tetsuya yang sudah menangis menampik tangannya yang memegang pundaknya.  
Seijuurou hampir kehabisan akal. Tapi ia takkan menyerah.  
“Kalau kau menurut, aku janji hanya satu kali saja aku membuatmu menangis, kau percaya kan?” Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya—meski bocah itu berusaha melepaskannya, Seijuurou tetap mendekap. “Sekali saja, Tetsuya. Tapi tolong kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku serius, ini tidak akan membuatmu sakit. Asalkan kita berdua bisa jaga rahasia, aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu.”  
Karena membujuk terasa akan sia-sia, Seijuurou melakukan cara lain: mengancam.  
Tetsuya dipaksa menatap ke arahnya. Rahangnya dipaksa mengangkat.  
“Aku akan selalu menyayangi Tetsuya kalau Tetsuya mau menurut padaku,” Seijuurou berusaha meyakinkan. “Aku akan menjadi kakakmu dan tidak akan membiarkan orangtuamu membuatmu terluka lagi. Aku akan melindungimu. Tapi tolong, menurut lah padaku.”  
Akhirnya bibir tipis itu memberanikan diri bicara. “Tapi Tetsuya takut, Onii-san.”  
“Tidak ada yang akan tahu, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou menggeleng kencang. “Aku menjaga rahasia dan kau menjaga rahasia. Aku akan melindungimu dari orangtuamu yang jahat.”  
“Orangtuaku tidak jahat!”  
“Orangtuamu tidak sayang padamu,” pipinya dikecup, “yang sayang padamu hanya aku.”  
Tetsuya terdiam lama. Ada keinginan dalam hatinya untuk mengingkari bahwa ayah dan ibunya memang tidak baik—mereka selalu bertengkar dan selalu mengabaikannya, bagaimana mungkin yang seperti itu bisa ia ingkari? Mungkin saja yang menyayanginya memang hanya Seijuurou. Mungkin saja jika ia menurut, maka ia akan diselamatkan dari keadaan keluarganya yang kacau.  
“Onii-san …,” panggil Tetsuya. “Apa kalau aku menurut pada Onii-san, orangtuaku tidak akan bertengkar lagi? Aku ingin Onii-san membujuk mereka agar berbaikan dan menyayangi aku. Apa Onii-san bisa melakukannya?”  
Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan. “Tentu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya menderita. Aku akan membantu membuat ayah dan ibumu berbaikan. Kalau Tetsuya menuruti aku, setelah ini hidupmu akan bahagia. Bagaimana, kau mau kan?”  
Tetsuya tidak ingin mengangguk—tapi entah mengapa ia mengangguk.  
Seijuurou tersenyum, kali ini gemetar hebat di tubuhnya menghilang dan ia mulai leluasa menyentuh Tetsuya.  
Seijuurou menciumi leher bocah itu; setengah kemampuannya berasal dari video dewasa yang pernah ia tonton, setengahnya lagi disumbang oleh nalurinya yang menggila.  
Tetsuya menangis, tapi tanpa suara dan Seijuurou terus berbisik, “Tenang, tenang, ini bukan masalah besar. Kita akan merahasiakannya bersama-sama. Takkan ada yang memarahi kita.”  
“Sakit, Onii-san …”  
“Tenanglah, kau mau aku membantu orangtuamu berbaikan, kan?”  
Setelah memberikan banyak hisapan di leher, tangan Seijuurou sudah mulai menjelajahi area terlarang.  
Paha Tetsuya tanpa sengaja tercakar dan bocah itu berontak.  
Namun, Seijuurou lebih kuat. Dua kaki Tetsuya diduduki agar bocah itu tidak berlari. Seijuurou terus membisikkan, “Aku sayang padamu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak sedang melakukan hal buruk padamu.” Namun, Tetsuya terus saja menangis.  
Saat remasan-remasan kecil Seijuurou membuatnya berkeringat dingin, Tetsuya tahu dirinya akan segera muntah. Penolakan besar itu ada padanya. Ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini.  
Mungkin ia memang belum mengerti arti sebuah pelecehan seksual, tapi Tetsuya tidak suka dikasari.  
Kalau Seijuurou mengatakan sayang padanya tapi berbuat kasar padanya, apa itu sesuatu yang bisa dimaklumi?  
Sama saja dengan orangtuanya, berkata sayang padanya, tapi membuat kepalanya bocor dan harus dijahit.  
Seijuurou baru menghentikan kegiatan meremasnya saat Tetsuya benar-benar muntah di dadanya.  
Tetsuya meminta maaf dan terus menangis. Sesekali ia mengusap pahanya yang sakit dan alat kelaminnya yang perih dan ngilu.  
“Onii-san … cukup … Tetsuya tidak kuat … Onii-san …”  
“Sebentar lagi—”  
“Tetsuya tidak kuat lagi, Onii-san …”  
“Baik, baik. Aku berhenti. Oke, kau lihat? Aku berhenti, Tetsuya.”  
Seijuurou menyerah dan tidak melanjutkan. Ia tidak tega; dalam hati keinginannya untuk menyayangi Tetsuya sebagai teman atau kakak yang baik, masih ada. Meskipun Tetsuya telah ia gerayangi, di matanya bocah itu tetaplah makhluk yang suci.  
Seijuurou mematung—tiba-tiba merasa tak berdaya.  
Ia yang salah. Ia yang berdosa.  
Ia yang sudah melecehkan Tetsuya.  
Seijuurou berkali-kali membisikkan kata maaf saat tangannya terulur mencari handuk kecil untuk membasuh luka di paha Tetsuya.  
Ada bercak darah, Seijuurou mencucinya dan tiba-tiba jadi ingin menangis. Seijuurou tidak menyangka, betapa jahat dirinya. Betapa rasa penasaran bisa membuat naluri kemanusiaannya mati suri.  
Ia ingin memeluk Tetsuya tapi ditolak. Seijuurou membersihkan muntahan Tetsuya di lantai kamar mandi, dan Tetsuya tetap mematung.  
Ia benar-benar hanya mematung.  
“Tetsuya mau memaafkan aku, kan?”  
Seijuurou bertanya dan Tetsuya mengangguk. Namun, bocah biru langit itu tak tahu apa maksud anggukannya. Dalam hati ia masih ingin percaya bahwa Seijuurou tidak menipunya. Akashi Seijuurou menyayanginya. Tetsuya tidak boleh ragu …  
Tetsuya terdiam saat Seijuurou melepas seluruh bajunya dan memandikannya dengan sabun yang lembut.  
Wangi khas Seijuurou itu tidak mampu membuat Tetsuya rileks. Bocah itu seakan hilang dalam ruang. Tangannya lemas namun ekspresinya kaku. Tubuhnya seolah tak punya tenaga dan matanya seakan tak merasa perlu untuk berkedip.  
Saat Seijuurou menawarkan untuk menggendongnya di punggung setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, Tetsuya menurut dan naik. Matanya masih kosong. Sekosong langit yang tidak ingin memuat arti apa pun dalam bentangannya yang sendu dan tanpa filosofi.  
Seijuurou meminjamkan piama yang kebesaran dan Tetsuya dibaringkan lembut di atas ranjang. Seijuurou mendekapnya dari belakang dan Tetsuya tak bergerak.  
Hanya butuh satu jam untuk si bocah biru langit tertidur. Saat jam dinding nyaris menyentuh angka 12 malam, Seijuurou mendengar sosok dalam dekapannya mengigau penuh penderitaan.  
“Tolong Tetsuya, Otou-san … Okaa-san … Tetsuya diperkosa …”

***

Kau lihat, kan? Aku telah merusaknya.  
Ya benar, aku yang rusak ini, merusaknya.  
Percayalah, jika semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, kau tidak akan lagi memikirkan bagaimana masa depan (kira-kira) akan berlaku padamu. Kau hanya merasa kalau dirimu butuh pertolongan.  
Aku takut apa yang kulakukan diketahui. Aku menyesal. Bagaimana aku harus mengaku untuk membuat kalian percaya. Aku menyesal. Kata orang, pengakuan dosa akan membuat manusia yang berdosa menjadi lega. Tapi jangankan pengakuan dosa. Untuk mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan pada Tetsuya saja aku tidak berani.  
Betapa bejatnya aku. Betapa jahatnya aku. Apa bedanya aku dengan iblis?  
Bagaimana jika dia melapor pada ibu dan ayahnya? Bagaimana jika orangtuaku tahu? Apakah Otou-san akan memarahiku? Apakah Okaa-san akan mengusirku dari rumah?  
Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanku?  
Mulai hari itu, aku tak hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rahasia, aku juga berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuktikan bahwa diriku masih anak baik.  
Aku belajar, aku memastikan nilai-nilaiku aman. Tapi di sisi lain, aku menghindari Tetsuya.  
Tentang keadaannya, aku tak mau tahu lagi.  
Dosa itu menutup semuanya. Tamat. Pertemanan kami sudah selesai.

***

“Tetsuya? Mandi sore. Jangan baca komik terus.”  
Komik bergambar tikus lucu itu diletakkan dan Tetsuya menyambar handuk. Ibunya, Mayuzumi Satsuki, sampai heran betapa cepat anak semata wayangnya beringsut ke kamar mandi.  
Biasanya ia harus membujuk sampai menggendong hanya untuk memandikan Tetsuya.  
“Bisa mengambil shamponya di rak atas?” Satsuki bermaksud mengintip dari celah pintu.  
Namun, Tetsuya menggeleng cepat. “Tidak, Okaa-san. Tetsuya bisa sendiri.”  
Satsuki mematung heran saat pintu kamar mandi itu buru-buru ditutup. Di dalam sana, Tetsuya melucuti bajunya dengan takut-takut.  
Sweter dengan leher tinggi itu menyembunyikan bekas kecupan Akashi Seijuurou yang masih dapat dilihat meskipun samar.  
Bekas cakaran di pahanya itu seperti garam yang terbalur di atas luka. Jantungnya ngilu dan sakit.  
Tetsuya tidak berani menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Takut menemukan lebih banyak lagi bekas pelecehan di atas kulitnya.  
Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Tetsuya mandi tanpa pipis. Tidak—dia takut pipis. Alat kelaminnya masih sakit. Ia bisa menjerit kalau memaksakan diri.  
Tetsuya memilih untuk membalurkan sabun dengan hati-hati dan berpikir.  
Diam-diam ia masih berharap Seijuurou datang ke rumahnya hari ini. Menepati janji bahwa akan membantu untuk memperbaiki hubungan kedua orangtuanya.  
Namun, ini sudah jam tiga sore.  
Rasanya … Tetsuya menggosok giginya dan mengerjapkan matanya yang hampir meneteskan air mata lagi.  
Ah, bisa saja Seijuurou masih sekolah. Masih belum pulang sehingga belum bisa datang. Pasti Seijuurou tidak berbohong padanya.  
Tidak mungkin.  
“Tetsuya, sudah belum mandinya? Okaa-san masuk, ya?”  
“Jangan!”  
Tetsuya buru-buru mengambil celana bersih dari lemari kecil di samping rak sabun. Ia memakai bajunya—mengambil sweter dengan leher tinggi sekali lagi—dan keluar setelah memastikan ekspresinya yang beku itu takkan dicurigai.  
“Tetsuya sudah selesai, Okaa-san.” Ia berusaha tersenyum. Senyuman setulus hati kanak-kanaknya. “Tetsuya kedinginan jadi pakai baju dan celana panjang.”  
“Bagus,” Satsuki menepuk pipinya, tapi tiba-tiba matanya mengarah pada celana Tetsuya di bagian paha. “Eh, kok kotor begini? Apa gara-gara lama tidak dipakai?”  
Tetsuya terpaksa menahan nyeri saat sang ibu menepuk-nepuk pahanya, persis di atas bekas cakaran yang ditinggalkan oleh Seijuurou.  
“Kau kenapa?” Satsuki melirik, “Hari ini kau tidak main lagi ke rumah keluarga Akashi?”  
Tetsuya—refleks—menggeleng cepat. “Hari ini Tetsuya mau belajar. Besok ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris di sekolah, Okaa-san.”  
“Oh, begitu,” Satsuki mengamati, “kenapa Okaa-san jadi curiga, ya?”  
Deg.  
“Kau tidak bertengkar dengan anak tetangga sebelah itu, kan Tetsuya?”  
“Tidak,” Tetsuya menggeleng berkali-kali, “Seijuurou-niisan sangat baik pada Tetsuya”—bahkan dia berjanji kalau akan membuat Okaa-san dan Otou-san berbaikan dan aku percaya.  
“Oh, baguslah kalau begitu,” Satsuki berdiri dan berkata sebelum berbalik menuju dapur, “kalau kalian sampai bertengkar, Okaa-san yakin yang nakal pasti kamu, bukan anak tetangga itu.”  
Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Apakah benar dirinya nakal? Sudah terlalu sering Okaa-san mengatakan bahwa ia nakal, ia tidak bisa diatur, ia tidak mengerti perasaan orangtua. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Seijuurou … mengapa ia tidak rela?  
Tetsuya buru-buru mengenyahkan semua gangguan itu dari otaknya. Mengenyahkan selembar keinginannya untuk menyalahkan Seijuurou tentang semua yang telah terjadi.  
Menangis atau menuding orang lain sebagai penyebab tragedi yang menimpanya takkan membuat luka itu sembuh.  
Tetsuya yakin, meskipun tubuhnya kecil, ia lebih kuat dari semua orang.  
Bocah mungil itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, duduk di meja belajar. Ia membuka buku pelajaran dan mulai mencoba berkonsentrasi. A is Apple. B is Blue. C is Cherry.  
Tetsuya mengambil secarik kertas dan ingin menulis. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi. Pensil dalam genggamannya bergetar. Tulisannya jadi tak karuan dan Tetsuya melihat ada tetesan air menjatuhi kertasnya.  
“Tetsuya tidak boleh menangis … Tetsuya anak yang baik. Anak baik tidak boleh menangis …”  
Badan kecil itu bergetar karena ia mulai terisak-isak. Buku Bahasa Inggris basah kuyup oleh air mata.  
Kejadian semalam menanamkan trauma yang begitu besar di hati dan otaknya.  
Rasa sakit akibat cakaran dan remasan itu memang menyiksa. Tapi lebih menyiksa lagi saat menyadari bahwa ia kini takut untuk memandang bahwa dirinya masih Tetsuya yang sama.  
Tetsuya membutuhkan Seijuurou. Ia butuh Seijuurou untuk menjelaskan mengapa kejadian semalam harus terjadi. Mengapa ia yang harus diminta untuk menanggung perih di sekujur tubuh.  
Untuk berjalan pun rasanya sakit. Bisakah dirinya tidur nanti malam? Bisakah ia memejamkan mata tanpa bermimpi buruk?  
Bisakah ia menjalani hari-hari ke depan dengan sudut pandang yang sama; yang murni dan masih menanggap seisi dunia baik kepadanya?  
Tetsuya meletakkan pensilnya dan berjalan mendekat pada jendela, menyibak tirai.  
Ia berharap bisa melihat Seijuurou; melihat sosok itu datang dari sekolah dan lekas berjalan menuju rumahnya.  
Tetsuya takut pada Seijuurou, namun ia lebih takut bila ditinggalkan.  
Ada perasaan bahwa Seijuurou masih berhutang penjelasan sekaligus usaha untuk membuat ayah dan ibunya berbaikan.  
Tetsuya takkan tenang sampai semuanya lunas terbayar.  
“Permisi … Mayuzumi-san. Aku membawa kue kering untuk Tetsuya.”  
Tetsuya terkesiap. Suara itu?  
“Onii-san!”  
Namun, dugaannya salah. Akashi Shiori ternyata hanya datang seorang diri.  
“Onii-san … mana?”  
Shiori tersenyum, “Maaf, Tetsuya. Onii-san harus les melukis hari ini.”  
Tetsuya menatap lesu, “Apa Onii-san tidak akan datang untuk bermain dengan Tetsuya hari ini?”  
“Main terus, sana belajar,” kali ini Satsuki yang menjawabkan. Ia menatap Shiori penuh penyesalan, “Maaf, ya Akashi-san. Anakku memang begitu. Dia tidak punya saudara jadi suka mengganggu orang lain. Kalau Tetsuya nakal pada Seijuurou-kun, marahi saja dia. Tetsuya harus sering-sering diajari tata krama dan bersikap tahu diri. Tolong bantu aku mendidiknya agar Tetsuya bisa menjadi anak sebaik Seijuurou-kun.”

***

"Nilai-nilaimu turun. Belajarlah lagi. Kali ini kau tidak menjadi yang pertama di kelas ini."  
Kalau bukan tamparan keras secara imajinatif, apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini adalah tonjokan keras persis di dada.  
Seijuurou menerima kertas ujiannya dan menemukan nilai C di sana. Ini adalah sebuah penurunan drastis.  
Seijuurou melirik pada Haizaki dan komplotan anak-anak 'golongan tertinggal' di kelas dan menemukan mereka membuat isyarat jempol dibalik.  
Seijuurou berpaling ke jendela. Musim gugur masih menanti di luar sana dengan wajahnya yang lebih sendu dari masa lalu. Padahal Seijuurou—sejak kejadian nahas itu—sudah berusaha meninggalkan Tetsuya demi mengembalikan hidupnya yang normal.  
Ia berusaha menjauhi video-video dan bacaan dewasa. Ia berusaha menjadi seorang murid SMP yang kecanduan pada buku pelajaran.  
Seijuurou menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan muram. Ajakan Haizaki untuk membeli TTS bergambar sampul wanita seksi ditolak mentah-mentah.  
Ia pulang lebih cepat—persis lima detik setelah bel berbunyi—dan berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia takkan pergi ke mana-mana hari ini.  
Setiap pulang sekolah adalah waktu untuk belajar. Setiap hari adalah waktu untuk bertahan hidup dengan menelan lebih banyak ilmu baru dan menjadi seseorang yang beberapa persen lebih pintar dari hari sebelumnya.  
Seijuurou sampai di rumah dan melewatkan makan siang sampai ibunya harus datang mengetuk. Seijuurou mengganjal perut dengan sepotong roti dan segelas sari jeruk, kemudian meneruskan belajarnya.  
Nyaris 50 soal aljabar ia kerjakan sepanjang sore. Ia juga menghapalkan sekitar 20 pasal Undang-Undang. Belum lagi, menelan 2 bab tentang Sejarah Jepang.  
Shiori sampai harus mengingatkannya untuk istirahat—tapi Seijuurou tetap tak berhenti.  
Saat ibunya itu mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menghabiskan satu jam atau dua jam untuk bermain dengan Tetsuya, wajah Seijuurou seketika memucat.  
"Aku tidak mau bertemu dia," Seijuurou berkata langsung, berusaha untuk tidak menatap ibunya. Riak di matanya itu terlalu jelas untuk ditangkap. Ia takkan bisa menyembunyikan percikan garam yang meleleh jadi luka dalam batinnya.  
Tetsuya selalu menggangguku. Aku tidak suka! Lagipula ... Bermain tidak akan membuatku menjadi juara umum. Aku tidak mau gagal dalam pelajaran sekolahku karena terlalu banyak bermain dengan Tetsuya."  
Shiori menghela napas. Melirik tulisan tangan Seijuurou yang bertebaran di kertas-kertas putih. Kelihatannya, satu rim bisa dihabiskan dalam seminggu.  
"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Shiori bertanya lagi, hati-hati. "Nilaimu di sekolah turun?"  
Tak pelak cetusan ibunya membuat Seijuurou terkesiap. Mau mengaku, ia takut dimarahi. Mau berbohong, cepat atau lambat ibunya akan tahu. Apalagi jika ia tidak bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilainya sampai akhir semester.  
Seijuurou takut dihajar ayahnya. Selama ini ayahnya lebih peduli pada prestasinya dibanding pada dirinya.  
"Maafkan aku ... Okaa-san."  
Sebagai pelajar yang nyaris tidak pernah membawa nilai buruk dari sekolah, satu saja nilai C adalah bentuk aib yang menyiksa.  
Seijuurou malu setengah mati; tertekan setengah mati saat menyerahkan nilai merahnya pada sang ibu. Ia merasa gagal dan itu menyakitkan.  
"Maafkan aku, Okaa-san. Aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya ... Aku berjanji akan lebih rajin belajar. Aku tidak akan membuat Otou-san kecewa. Maaf kalau aku bodoh.”  
Tidak ada amarah. Hanya ada iba yang begitu transparan di mata Shiori.  
Kasihan putranya. Tuntutan dari sang ayah begitu tinggi hingga Seijuurou harus kehilangan masa kanak-kanaknya.  
Ah, sekalipun Seijuurou kini telah menjadi murid SMP, bagi Shiori, sampai kapan pun rasanya ia takkan tega melepaskan Seijuurou sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa yang harus menghadapi kesulitan hidup sendirian.  
Sebagai seorang ibu, ingin rasanya Shiori selalu memeluk Seijuurou dan menguatkannya. Namun, waktu terus berjalan dan Seijuurou dengan sendirinya pasti akan menolak uluran tangan ibunya.  
Ia tak bisa selamanya memantau Seijuurou dan menjaganya sebagaimana saat Seijuurou baru belajar berjalan dan berbicara.  
"Seijuurou, dengarkan Okaa-san." Shiori mendekap pundak anaknya dari belakang. Seijuurou yang masih duduk di meja belajar tidak mengelak. Seperti dirinya, ibunya kelihatan sedih dan hancur. "Maafkan ayahmu yang selalu memaksakan kehendak padamu. Maafkan Okaa-san yang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari ambisinya untuk selalu menjadi nomor satu. Okaa-san banyak berdosa padamu, Seijuurou. Masa kecilmu yang seharusnya indah telah dicuri oleh orangtuamu sendiri. Maafkan kami ..."  
Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok muda yang tegar. Setidaknya, itu yang Seijuurou ketahui tentang dirinya sendiri. Jika memang ayahnya memberi tuntutan yang terlalu tinggi, ia harus siap karena ia memang anak ayahnya.  
Dekapan Shiori padanya terasa makin erat ketika Seijuurou mulai menangis.  
Shiori membiarkannya. Selama ini ia sangat jarang melihat Seijuurou memperlihatkan kesedihan. Menangis sangat baik untuk mengobati hati yang hancur dan kebahagiaan yang diremukkan.  
"Maafkan aku, Okaa-san ..."  
"Okaa-san yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, Seijuurou. Nilai itu tidak usah kau pikirkan. Kau akan mendapatkan seribu A+ lagi karena kau anak laki-laki paling pintar dan paling baik, kesayangan Okaa-san."  
Entah mengapa sebutan 'paling pintar dan paling baik' itu terasa menohok hatinya.  
Tidak. Tidak. Bukan. Dia bukan anak yang baik. Dia kecanduan pornografi. Dia sudah bergaul dengan preman-preman di samping rel kereta. Dia sudah melakukan banyak dosa tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya.  
Bahkan ia tega melecehkan bocah sepolos Mayuzumi Tetsuya.  
"Maafkan aku, Okaa-san ... Maafkan aku," hanya kata-kata itulah yang terus terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou. Ia ingin mengaku. Ia ingin mengatakan semua kesalahannya, terutama yang paling fatal. Tapi ia takut. Ia sangat takut. Bagaimana jika dirinya diusir dari rumah? Bagaimana jika dirinya ditendang dan dicoret dari silsilah keluarga?  
"Okaa-san ..."  
"Sudah jangan dijelaskan, Okaa-san harus turun untuk menunggu ayahmu pulang. Kau teruskan belajarmu kalau memang belum lelah. Tapi kalau lelah, jangan dipaksa." Shiori tersenyum lembut, "Kalau memang Seijuurou tidak nyaman diganggu, Okaa-san akan memastikan tidak ada yang akan melakukan itu. Kau tenang saja, ya? Selamat belajar, Seijuurou."  
Ibunya begitu cepat menutup pintu. Membiarkan dirinya kembali berkutat dengan kesendirian, dengan dinding dan langit-langit yang kosong.  
Seijuurou melirik pada pintu kamar mandinya yang terbuka. Ada bayangan Mayuzumi Tetsuya yang sedang menangis di sana.  
Seijuurou berpaling. Memandang dirinya ke depan kaca. Pantulan itu masih sosok yang sama dengan yang mendapatkan nilai A+ berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Sekaligus, pantulan itu juga masih sosok yang sama dengan iblis muda yang tega menghancurkan harga diri Tetsuya.  
Seijuurou tidak tahu ada berapa jiwa yang hidup dalam dirinya. Ia merasa jahat, merasa terlahir sebagai penjahat. Sekaligus, ia selalu menjadi korban.  
Apakah setiap manusia juga harus menjalani dualisme peran seperti dirinya? Mengapa realita tidak memilihkan peran sebagai antagonis dan protagonis yang konsisten, tidak menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di dua sisi sekaligus padahal sepasang kaki yang ia miliki tidak bisa dipisahkan tanpa harus lumpuh atau mati?  
Seijuurou tahu ia harus segera merobek kenangan buruknya dengan Tetsuya. Melupakan bocah biru langit itu dan berusaha untuk tak lagi mengenalnya sebagai apa pun, selama-lamanya.  
"Aku harus belajar," itu tekad yang akan berulang-ulang diucapkannya mulai hari ini. "Aku harus belajar 22 jam dalam sehari. Tidur lebih dari 2 jam adalah dosa besar yang akan membuatku kehilangan predikat patenku yang selalu jadi nomor satu."  
Coretan-coretan penuh rumus dan angka kembali memenuhi kertas. Seijuurou sempat tertidur lima belas menit karena terlalu kelelahan. Saat terbangun, ia menyesal karena telah membuang sejumput waktu dengan sia-sia.  
“Kau pemalas, Akashi Seijuurou-baka!”  
Seijuurou tiba-tiba marah besar hingga menampar keras wajahnya sendiri.

***

Tetsuya menunggu. Perasaan tak diinginkan itu sudah bisa menyelip dalam batinnya yang selalu ragu. Namun dia menunggu.  
Sejak malam itu Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah hadir. Tidak pernah bertamu.  
Namun entah mengapa masih ada sedikit dari jiwanya yang ingin terus percaya.  
Ya, Tetsuya percaya. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa memegang kepercayaan itu sama saja dengan memegang pisau bermata dua.  
Sekecil itu, Tetsuya dipaksa untuk mengerti betapa sakitnya menggantungkan harapan pada orang lain.  
Pelan-pelan bocah itu sadar, Akashi Seijuurou malam itu bukan melakukan sesuatu yang benar.  
Sedikit demi sedikit, saat kekecewaannya untuk menunggu kemunculan Seijuurou sedang membesar, terbetik pendapat dalam benaknya bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah seseorang yang jahat. Seorang pemerkosa.  
"Tolong Tetsuya ... Lepaskan aku ... Lepaskan Tetsuya!"  
Mayuzumi Satsuki dan Mayuzumi Chihiro (jika lelaki itu sedang berada di rumah), biasanya langsung menghambur ke kamarnya saat Tetsuya berteriak di tengah malam.  
Napas putra mereka terengah-engah, seperti ada barang tak kasat mata yang menginjak dada kecilnya hingga tulang rusuk itu remuk dan menghunjam, menyerang dirinya dalam tidur.  
Tetsuya tampak tertekan tanpa sebab, itu yang Chihiro dan Satsuki tahu.  
Bocah itu seperti ingin membicarakan banyak hal.  
Banyak hal yang mungkin saja terjadi di balik mata mereka, yang tak bisa mereka lihat namun memberi arti dan diterjemahkan oleh benak kecil Tetsuya sebagai luka yang sangat parah.  
Apa yang telah terjadi?  
"Lepaskan Tetsuya! Jangan sakiti aku! Pergi! Pergiii!"  
"Tetsuya, hei. Bangun, Tetsuya ..." Chihiro berpaling pada Satsuki saat ia gagal membuat Tetsuya terjaga. Bocah itu terus saja menjerit. "Kau apakan anakku di rumah selama aku bekerja?" Amarahnya meluap dalam pandangannya yang selalu dingin. "Satsuki!"  
"Aku tidak tahu!" Istrinya balas membentak, "Tetsuya baik-baik saja selama bersamaku dan aku tidak pernah menyakitinya kecuali saat kita sedang bertengkar! Tetsuya baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah menangis di depanku! Kalau dia sakit, demam atau apa, dia pasti merengek! Kau saja yang tidak tahu menahu! Kau cuma tahu bekerja dan bekerja! Kau lupa jika anakmu tidak hanya butuh uangmu tapi juga waktumu, Chihiro!"  
"Otou-san!"  
Tetsuya yang terperanjat dari lelap karena teriakan melengking ibunya, seketika ketakutan dan memeluk leher ayahnya.  
"Tetsuya, tenang lah, Tetsuya." Chihiro menggendong tubuh kecil itu dan menatap tajam pada Satsuki. "Lihat, kau membuatnya takut."  
Lelaki itu membawa putranya keluar kamar dan memangku Tetsuya di sofa ruang tamu. Satsuki memutuskan beranjak ke dapur, memanaskan susu instan untuk Tetsuya dan melirik dua sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya.  
Ia belum kehilangan, tapi rasanya sudah.  
Satsuki tidak berani menebak kapan mereka bertiga benar-benar akan berpisah, bahkan jika tebakan itu hanya tersembunyi di dalam benak.  
Ia dan Chihiro akan segera bercerai. Satsuki tidak mungkin mempercayakan pengasuhan Tetsuya pada suaminya.  
Rumah orang tuanya di Kansai adalah pilihan terakhir, karena ia sendiri tidak akan sanggup menahan perih jika harus melihat Tetsuya setiap hari. Bocah itu sangat mirip ayahnya.  
"Hei, Tetsuya kenapa?" Chihiro mengelus rambut anaknya. "Tetsuya mimpi dikejar hantu?"  
Sosok kecil itu menggeleng dan semakin merekatkan pelukan pada ayahnya.  
"Apa Okaa-san menyakitimu?" tanya Chihiro. "Jujurlah, Tetsuya. Jangan takut."  
"Otou-san, sakit," Tetsuya ingin berkata, menceritakan semuanya. Namun ingatan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou memintanya untuk jaga rahasia, membuat Tetsuya ragu, "Otou-san ..."  
"Sakit kenapa? Bilang yang mana yang sakit."  
Tangan Chihiro diraih, diletakkan Tetsuya ke dadanya. "Di sini, Otou-san."  
Chihiro sebenarnya merasa janggal. Ia dan Tetsuya tidak terlalu dekat setelah dirinya dan Satsuki mulai berkonflik. Rasanya malam ini Tetsuya sangat manja. Sangat ... dekat.  
Chihiro memeluk anaknya dan Tetsuya mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan jari-jari kecil yang gemetar.  
Chihiro tak tahu bahwa putranya itu—melalui sentuhan-sentuhannya—tengah berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang kemarin dilakukan Akashi Seijuurou padanya adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Bahwa itu bisa dilakukan oleh siapa pun karena sayang …  
Bahwa itu bisa dilakukan oleh siapa saja yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dengan cara membuka celananya dan meninggalkan bekas luka di tubuhnya.  
"Otou-san, sakit." Tetsuya lagi-lagi membawa tangan Chihiro ke tengah pahanya, "Di sini."  
Seketika, lelaki itu tertegun. Ada yang tidak beres.  
Ia melirik istrinya yang mendekat seraya meletakkan susu panas dengan kaku.  
"Satsuki, sepertinya besok kita harus membawa Tetsuya ke dokter. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui di sini. Anak ini harus lekas diperiksa."  
"Apa Tetsuya depresi?" Satsuki cemas. “Dia kenapa?”  
"Anakmu masih delapan tahun, Satsuki. Mana mungkin jika sudah bisa mengalami depresi?"  
"Bisa saja kan?" Satsuki merasa mendapat amunisi, segera membalas sengit. "Bisa saja dia tertekan karena ayahnya jarang ada di rumah dan tidak perhatian padanya. Kasihan Tetsuya. Kenapa dia harus ditakdirkan jadi anak seolah ayah workaholic sepertimu?"  
Chihiro menatap tajam pada wanita itu. Tersinggung.  
"Aku bekerja keras agar kebutuhan Tetsuya tercukupi. Agar anakku tidak menderita seperti aku saat masih kecil dulu. Apa itu salah?"  
"Jelas salah!" balas Satsuki. "Lalu apa gunanya dia punya ayah kalau secara batin dan fisik kalian jarang bertemu? Kau cuma ayah biologisnya, bukan ayah dari hati dan jiwanya!"  
"Jaga mulutmu, Satsuki!"  
Rumit. Pertengkaran itu terjadi lagi di tengah keadaannya yang kacau dan sedang membutuhkan ketenangan serta pelukan.  
Tetsuya memejamkan mata saat gelas susu panasnya berguling dan berkeping-keping di lantai lantaran ayahnya menggebrak meja.  
Ada satu hal yang meneror dalam benaknya sekarang;  
Jika orang-orang yang paling disayanginya adalah sosok yang paling membuatnya merasa takut, lalu pada siapa sebaiknya ia meletakkan percaya?

***

"Aku tidak mau merasa bersalah terus-terusan."  
Haizaki Shougo menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"  
"Aku merasa buruk, kau tidak akan mengerti."  
Seijuurou membuka bukunya dan kembali belajar. Bel tanda harus masuk kelas belum berbunyi. Namun Seijuurou sudah memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir keras.  
Tenaganya terkuras berhari-hari. Ia nyaris tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pun kecuali buku dan buku. Seijuurou merasa gagal dan ia harus memperbaikinya.  
Di usia sebelas tahunnya kini, Seijuurou memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk menjadi yang tak terkalahkan.  
"Kau belajar berapa jam sehari?" Haizaki memutuskan untuk mengganggunya, daripada sepi. "Jangan-jangan kau belajar sehari sampai 30 jam."  
"Aku minum kopi agar terus terjaga," Seijuurou mengaku, kantung matanya yang sangat kentara takkan membuat Haizaki percaya jika ia mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya kuat menanggung semua beban itu. "Aku sangat lelah. Tapi kalau aku tidak bisa juara kelas semester ini, aku pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman berat dari ayahku."  
"Oh," Haizaki mengangguk, "Aku punya obat yang mujarab agar kau bisa terus belajar dan terjaga sepanjang malam."  
"Tidak. Jangan bilang pornografi."  
"Bukan. Obat. Bentuknya tablet. Aku dan teman-temanku menyebutnya Pil Dewa."  
"Dewa?"  
"Ya, karena tablet itu bisa memberi kekuatan sekuat dewa. Aku belum pernah mencicipinya karena harganya mahal, tapi aku yakin untuk anak bangsawan sepertimu itu sama sekali tidak mahal. Uang sakumu sebulan pasti lebih dari cukup untuk membelinya."  
"Jangan bilang narkoba," Seijuurou sudah curiga. "Tidak, aku tidak mau kecanduan."  
"Itu keren tahu. Dasar cupu." Haizaki memanas-manasi. "Kalau tidak keren, aku tidak akan merekomendasikan. Asal kau kontrol saja dosisnya. Lagipula kau butuh banyak energi untuk belajar, kan?"  
Seijuurou terdiam. Ia melirik jam dan mendengarkan bel berbunyi, bersamaan dengan kedatangan Miss Alexandra Garcia yang memang selalu jadi guru teladan—yang paling cepat menyentuh kelas jika pelajaran telah dimulai.  
Guru Bahasa Inggris itu menjelaskan tentang Gerund dan Seijuurou mendengarkan dengan setengah tidak sadar. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup keras tanpa sebab.  
Tubuhnya gemetar dan banyak percikan buram yang membayangi mata.  
Seijuurou mulai berkeringat dingin. Bahkan untuk membalik buku pun rasanya sungguh sulit.  
Mungkin ia terlalu lelah. Mungkin energinya terkuras habis karena harus begadang berhari-hari.  
Seijuurou lemas dan membayangkan ia memiliki banyak energi cadangan untuk belajar.  
Untuk meraih prestasi ...  
Untuk membanggakan orangtua ...  
Untuk menatap Tetsuya dan tak merasa bersalah lagi padanya ...  
Mungkin Pil Dewa bisa membantunya untuk mengejar semua target. Mungkin saran Haizaki memang benar, siapa tahu narkoba memang tidak berbahaya bila dosisnya ditakar dan tidak berlebihan?  
Ya, pasti—  
Seijuurou mulai merasa putus asa, hingga setan dalam dirinya itu kembali meracuni otaknya dengan berbagai persepsi yang salah.  
Narkoba yang berbahaya menjadi godaan besar, mengalir begitu deras, membujuknya untuk berani membeli dan mencoba.  
Seijuurou menelungkup di mejanya, napasnya tersendat karena pikirannya digantungi beban yang melampaui batas.  
Alexandra Garcia melihat dirinya yang tak fokus, yang mengabaikan pelajaran dan itu sungguh bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya.  
"Akashi-kun, kau kerjakan soal nomor 3 di papan tulis."  
Sayup-sayup Seijuurou masih bisa mendengar suaranya dipanggil. Ia berdiri, mencoba berjalan dengan kaki-kakinya yang gemetar. Namun, baru enam langkah, ia sudah menyerah.  
"Akashi pingsan!" Seru salah satu siswa yang terkejut, "Dia harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan!"

***

"Hai, hai, bocah imut. Siapa namamu? Wah, kau mirip Hatsune Miku ssu!"  
Dokter dengan rambut pirang dan senyuman lebar itu membuat Tetsuya berjengit. Ia memeluk ayahnya lebih kuat dan tidak berani menerima uluran tangan si dokter.  
Orang itu kelihatan hiperaktif dan aneh. Tetsuya sampai ingin menangis saking takutnya.  
"Adik kecil kok tidak mau menghadap kemari, sih?" Suaranya juga tinggi melengking. Cempreng. Tetsuya sampai berkeringat dingin, takut dimakan.  
"Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Kise Ryouta. Lho kok menghadap sana terus, sih? Adik kecil cantik sekali, ya ...?"  
"Maaf, Dokter Kise. Anak saya laki-laki."  
Satsuki membuka tudung jaket berkuping kucing milik Tetsuya. Anaknya itu masih kebingungan menyembunyikan diri dalam dekapan ayahnya.  
"Wah, kena trap aku ssu!" Dokter Kise tertawa, "Aku kira perempuan. Tadi soalnya di telepon Mayuzumi-san tidak mengatakan anaknya perempuan atau laki-laki. Kalau begitu, adik kecil berbaring di sini, ya ssu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tenang saja ne?"  
Si dokter menepuk-nepuk bankar dengan ceria. Tetsuya dibaringkan perlahan meski masih merajuk enggan dengan tetap menggenggam jari tangan ayahnya.  
"Kami curiga terjadi sesuatu padanya," Satsuki cemas, "Dokter Kise, aku merasa Tetsuya sangat banyak berubah belakangan ini."  
Kise Ryouta berpikir. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata Tetsuya. Entah kenapa Kise bisa merasakan bahwa Tetsuya ingin melarangnya melakukan pemeriksaan.  
Wajah bocah manis yang ketakutan itu membuat Kise bimbang.  
Kise tahu Tetsuya sedang menyembunyikan sebuah beban besar.  
"Apa adik kecil takut disuntik ssu?" Ia menebak kemungkinan apa pun yang terlintas di benaknya. "Dokter Kise boleh lihat leher kamu tidak?"  
Kise terdiam lama. Ada guratan guratan samar di kulit itu. Guratan-guratan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Warnanya cokelat, seperti bekas gigitan atau hisapan yang terlalu kuat.  
Bagi orang awam mungkin sulit dideteksi. Namun, bagi Kise, itu mudah.  
"Adik kecil, boleh Dokter buka celananya? Buka saja, kok. Tidak pakai disuntik."  
Bukan hanya Kise yang terkejut saat menemukan bekas cakaran panjang di paha Tetsuya.  
Satsuki sudah menggenggam kencang lengan Chihiro, berusaha mencari pegangan agar tak tersentak apabila Kise menemukan ketidakberesan yang lebih jauh lagi.  
"Anakku kenapa?" Chihiro tidak sabar lagi untuk bertanya, "Apa ada seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu padanya?"  
Kise menggeleng, meminta Chihiro menunggu. Ia menunduk dan bermaksud memeriksa bagian dalam mulut Tetsuya—namun Tetsuya buru-buru memalingkan muka.  
Ekspresi wajah Tetsuya ngeri. Sekelebat bayangan tentang ciuman Akashi Seijuurou kembali memenuhi kepalanya.  
Tetsuya meremas jari ayahnya makin kencang. Ingin menangis.  
"Sudah, jangan takut lagi. Pemeriksaan sudah selesai ssu. Adik kecil boleh gendong ayah lagi. Jangan menangis nanti jadi tidak mirip Hatsune Miku." Kise tersenyum dan berpaling pada Mayuzumi Satsuki, "Mungkin saya bisa bicara berdua dengan Mayuzumi-san ... Sementara adik kecil yang can—eh, maksudku adik kecil yang ganteng keluar jalan-jalan dengan ayahnya."  
Mayuzumi Chihiro mengangguk. Mengerti bahwa mereka butuh melakukan pembicaraan privat. Ia membawa Tetsuya keluar, menutup pintu dan mendudukan anaknya di depan ruangan Kise.  
Chihiro berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan anaknya, "Tetsuya, kau tahu Otou-san sayang padamu. Maukah kau memberitahu Otou-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya.  
Tetsuya menatap mata ayahnya. Kebingungan harus bicara ataukah tidak bicara.  
"Tetsuya, kau tahu Otou-san akan melindungimu. Jujurlah. Laki-laki harus berani bicara."  
Tetsuya terdiam lama. Ada kabut tebal di matanya sebelum lelehan air mata itu terjatuh dengan derasnya.  
"Onii-san ... Onii-san ..."  
"Siapa?"  
"Seijuurou ... nii-san ..."  
"Sei ... juurou nii?"  
Chihiro tertegun. Fokus pikirannya menghilang karena terlalu terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menyahut apa pun. Hanya ada perasaan bersalah yang sungguh-sungguh beruntun.  
Apa yang dilakukan Akashi Seijuurou pada anaknya?  
Apa yang ...  
"Tunggu di sini, Tetsuya. Aku harus bicara pada ibumu."  
Ayahnya menghilang ke dalam ruangan dokter dan membanting pintu. Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.  
Kehancuran itu mungkin tak sebanding dengan kekhawatirannya terhadap nasib Seijuurou setelah ini.  
Padahal ia telah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun.  
Padahal ia telah berjanji untuk tutup mulut ... Betapa dirinya jahat karena berkhianat.  
Tetsuya melompat dari kursi dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu. Di dalam sana mulai terdengar pertengkaran.  
Bocah kecil berambut biru langit menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sendirian. Saat melewati ruangan sepi, seluruh tubuhnya meneriakkan trauma yang menyakitkan.  
Ia ketakutan saat melihat seseorang menatap ke arahnya. Ia ingin berteriak saat ada orang asing berjalan di belakangnya.  
"Hei, adik kecil. Apa kau tersasar?" Seorang perawat menyentuh pundaknya dan Tetsuya menggigil, terkejut bukan main dan terduduk ke lantai saking takutnya. Hanya ayah dan ibunya yang bisa menyentuhnya sekarang. Seluruh kontak fisik dengan orang lain akan mencuatkan trauma yang sama. Ini buruk. Ini sungguh-sungguh buruk.  
“Adik—”  
"Jangan sentuh Tetsuya!"  
"K-kenapa?"  
"Pergi! Jangan sentuh Tetsuya!"  
"Kau kenapa? Ya Tuhan, adik kecil," Si perawat kebingungan, "Wajahmu pucat sekali--"  
"Onii-san?" terkejut, mata Tetsuya tiba-tiba menemukan seseorang. "Seijuurou-niisan!"  
Akashi Seijuurou muncul dari sebuah ruangan yang lain bersama perawat dan ibunya. Lantaran pingsan di sekolah, ia dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa.  
Sial baginya karena ia harus bertemu dengan Tetsuya yang selalu dihindari olehnya.  
“Kenapa dia harus ada di sini?”  
Seijuurou merasa usahanya menjauh seketika sia-sia.  
"Kenapa kau di sini?" Ia ketus bertanya, sorot matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa sesakit apa pun Tetsuya gara-gara kejadian malam itu, ia tak boleh memeriksakan diri ke dokter mana pun. Pemeriksaan akan membuat orang lain tahu. Kalau kepergok, bisa gawat.  
"Tetsuya sakit," tapi nyatanya bocah mungil itu menjawab jujur. "Sakit ... gigi, Onii-chan"—dan kebohongan selanjutnya muncul karena Tetsuya takut Seijuurou akan marah besar padanya jika tahu ia diperiksa karena ada yang salah dengan tubuh dan mentalnya.  
"Oh." Seijuurou membuang muka, mencoba bersikap tak peduli. "Cepat sembuh."  
"Akashi Seijuurou? Hei, apa kau adalah Akashi Seijuurou?!"  
Shiori yang tadinya sedang berbicara dengan perawat, terkejut lantaran tiba-tiba kedua orangtua Tetsuya muncul dengan wajah kalut dan emosi yang meninggi.  
"T-tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?"  
"Kami harus bicara dengan kau dan suamimu, Akashi-san ...," Satsuki menjelaskan dengan sangat terburu-buru, "kami ingin berbicara tentang p—"  
"Otou-san! Jangaaan!"  
Remaja berambut merah tersungkur. Terbatuk darah.  
Tetsuya menjerit histeris saat perut Seijuurou ditinju sekali lagi oleh ayahnya.

***

“Jadi jelaskan …”  
Akashi Masaomi menyambut mereka dengan air muka yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.  
“Kenapa anakku pulang ke rumah dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mengapa kalian beramai-ramai mengantarkannya seperti manusia yang tidak punya pekerjaan.”  
Shiori memegang pundak Seijuurou lekat-lekat, pikirannya kacau balau.  
Ia tidak siap menerka kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi jika suaminya tahu apa yang telah terjadi.  
“Ada seseorang yang bisa memberitahuku apa maksud kalian beramai-ramai datang ke rumahku?” Masaomi memandang Chihiro dan Satsuki bergantian. “Kalian tidak hanya datang untuk diam, kan?”  
“Memang tidak—”  
“Biar aku yang bicara,” Satsuki menahan suaminya. Ia kini menatap Masaomi. “Maaf, Tuan Besar Akashi. Apakah Anda punya riwayat serangan jantung?”  
“Tidak,” Masaomi heran, “kenapa?”  
Satsuki menghela napas. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya di tangan kecil Tetsuya.  
“Maaf, Akashi-sama,” ujarnya, “tapi anakmu telah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anakku.”  
Shiori menahan lengan Seijuurou—menahannya agar tidak tersentak atau pun berlari.  
Bocah SMP itu tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya. Jangankan menatap ayahnya, mengangkat wajah pun ia tak berani.  
Masaomi menoleh, menatapnya. “Apa benar itu, Seijuurou?” suaranya tegas dan menakutkan. “Seijuurou! Jawab!”  
Shiori sudah siap melindungi anaknya. Namun, ia tak percaya saat Seijuurou justru berbohong. “Tidak, Otou-san! Tetsuya itu sakit hati padaku, Tetsuya itu sakit hati karena tidak bisa bermain denganku … P-padahal aku belajar keras agar bisa juara kelas—”  
“Siapa yang mengajarimu berbohong!? Apa Otou-san pernah mengajarimu berbohong!?”  
Vas yang tadinya menjadi saksi bisu di tengah-tengah mereka, kini telah berkeping-keping.  
Shiori menjerit saat pipi Seijuurou ditampar sekeras-kerasnya.  
Chihiro menatap keluarga itu melalui matanya yang bersorot jengah, “Apa kita perlu membawa kasus ini ke meja hijau? Rasanya akan sangat tidak adil untuk anakku yang menjadi korban kebejatan anakmu.”  
“Jangan sekarang,” Satsuki mengingatkan, “mereka sedang kacau.”  
Chihiro mendengus dan menggendong Tetsuya keluar dari rumah keluarga Akashi.  
Satsuki mengikuti, mereka meninggalkan Shiori yang menangis perih melihat Seijuurou dihajar hingga babak belur oleh ayahnya.  
Masaomi baru meninggalkan mereka saat wajah Seijuurou telah lebam dan berdarah.  
Shiori menangis memeluk anaknya.  
Saat Masaomi kembali, lelaki itu menghantamkan satu kardus koleksi terlarang Seijuurou yang disembunyikan di bawah ranjang.  
“Lihat apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan.”  
Shiori terkejut saat benda nahas itu dituang di dekat kakinya.  
Ia melihat begitu banyak keping DVD porno dan novel-novel dewasa.  
Beberapa dari koleksi itu disampul rapi hingga tampak baik-baik saja dari luarnya.  
Tangisan Shiori semakin menjadi-jadi saat menemukan sekotak rokok berkadar nikotin tinggi yang isinya tinggal separuh.  
“Siapa yang mengacaukan hidup anakku …?” wanita itu mendekap Seijuurou yang hampir pingsan dalam pelukannya. “Siapa yang menghancurkan masa depan anakku …?”  
Saat matanya berbenturan dengan mata keji Masaomi, Shiori seketika mendapatkan kesimpulan pahit yang tengah ia cari.  
“Kau yang telah merusak anakku …,” hatinya remuk redam. Wanita itu berucap getir, “Ambisimu lah yang telah merusak masa depan anakku, Akashi Masaomi … Kau yang telah membuat Seijuurou jadi begini.”

***

Saat itu, satu-satunya hal yang kutakutkan adalah … aku takut ditangkap polisi.  
Kau tidak akan mengerti betapa setelah hari itu aku rasanya selalu ingin bunuh diri.  
Aku dilarang sekolah. Aku dilarang keluar rumah dan dikurung seperti penjahat yang akan segera dieksekusi mati.  
Nilai-nilaku pasti hancur karena aku melewatkan pekan ujian semester. Otou-san berkali-kali mengatakan jika aku harus diasingkan ke luar negeri. Diminta hidup sendiri. Diasramakan agar aku tahu sakitnya perjuangan.  
Aku menolak karena tidak bisa meninggalkan ibuku … Ah, Okaa-san adalah satu-satunya alasan hidup untukku. Jika aku mati, aku akan berdosa besar padanya. Aku berulangkali meminta maaf pada Okaa-san karena telah membuatnya kecewa. Berkali-kali aku bertanya apa boleh jika aku mati daripada harus mencorengkan malu yang lebih banyak lagi di wajahnya … dan ibuku yang baik itu selalu berkata bahwa dipermalukan takkan sebanding sakitnya dengan kehilangan aku.  
Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Apa kau masih ingin bertanya padaku tentang dia? Dia yang kurusak. Tapi dia lebih baik-baik saja dibanding aku.  
Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku mulai menemukan jiwa malaikat dalam dirinya setelah hidupku tersungkur serendah-rendahnya dalam kehancuran itu.  
Ia menungguku di bawah balkon. Aku melihat tubuhnya makin kurus tapi ia baik-baik saja. Ya, Tetsuya pasti baik-baik saja.  
Dalam kisah ini aku lah korban sebenarnya dan bukan dia. Apa kau percaya?

***

[Onii-san, selamat pagi. Mataharinya cerah.]  
Seijuurou yang duduk memelut lutut di balik pagar balkon yang bercelah lebar menatap Tetsuya yang berdiri di bawah sana.  
Bocah itu membawa berlembar-lembar kertas gambar dan menuliskan kata-kata penghibur dengan krayon berwarna-warni.  
Tetsuya mengangkat lagi kertasnya, berusaha membuat Seijuurou tersenyum lagi ternyata sebegini sulitnya.  
[Onii-san, jangan sedih. Kalau Onii-san sedih, nanti bunga yang dirawat Tetsuya tidak mau mekar.]  
Bocah mungil itu menunjukkan setangkai mawar di dalam pot. Masih kuncup.  
Tetsuya merawatnya karena selama masa terapi dengan Dokter Kise Ryouta ia harus lebih banyak berkegiatan di rumah.  
Tetsuya menjalani hari-harinya yang membosankan dan tetap menjaga kepercayaannya terhadap Seijuurou. Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Mayuzumi Satsuki—pasca kasus yang menimpanya diketahui—menjadi semakin tidak rukun.  
Keduanya saling menyalahkan untuk melampiaskan rasa bersalah yang menyiksa pikiran. Kata-kata ‘biar aku saja yang menjaga Tetsuya, kau tidak becus merawatnya’ menjadi sesengit amunisi yang selalu dilemparkan tanpa tahu waktu.  
Tetsuya, bahkan sampai detik ini masih percaya bahwa Akashi Seijuurou akan menolongnya—membuat kedua orang tuanya rukun.  
Tetsuya masih ingin menjaga hubungannya dengan Seijuurou (setakut apa pun dan setrauma apa pun), ia terlanjur percaya dan tidak menemukan peluang untuk mendapatkan harapan yang sama dari orang lain.  
[Onii-san, aku menyayangimu. Apa kau marah padaku?]  
Pesan kertas yang diangkat tanpa suara itu ditemukannya setiap hari. Mulanya, Seijuurou mengabaikan. Lama-lama ia mulai menyadari betapa gigih Tetsuya ingin berusaha dekat lagi dengannya.  
Seijuurou memutuskan untuk membuat Tetsuya merasa bermakna, merasa sedikit lebih berguna.  
Seijuurou menitipkan amplop berisi lembaran uang sebanyak 50.000 Yen dan sepucuk surat untuk Haizaki. Ia menulis, ‘Aku jadi beli Pil Dewa. Tolong antarkan ke rumahku bersama teman-temanku. Kalian pura-pura menjengukku saja. Aku sedang sakit.”  
Tetsuya yang diberi tugas mengantarkannya. Titipan yang menggantung di ujung tali panjang yang menjulur dari balkon rumah Seijuurou, diambilnya. Hari ini ia akan memaksa ibunya untuk diantarkan ke sekolah. Alasannya, kangen teman sekelas.  
Di usia sekecil itu, Tetsuya sudah belajar untuk berbohong.  
Saat Satsuki menurunkan dirinya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, Tetsuya tidak lekas berlari menuju kelas.  
Ia menunggu sampai sosok ibunya menghilang di ujung jalan.  
“Aman.”  
Tetsuya melangkah menjauhi gerbang dan berlari menuju halte bus. Ia akan bertanya pada orang dewasa yang pasti akan banyak ditemuinya di jalan.  
Ia harus mengantarkan titipan Seijuurou ke SMP Teiko.

***

Seijuurou sejujurnya tidak terlalu yakin jika Tetsuya bisa benar-benar dimanfaatkan. Kadangkala bocah itu terasa tak berguna karena terlalu lugu dan terlalu polos.  
Namun, untuk kali ini Seijuurou tidak punya harapan lain. Ia sudah dikunci dari dunia luar. Satu-satunya harapan Seijuurou untuk bebas hanya Tetsuya.  
“Kami teman-teman Seijuurou, Akashi-san. Boleh kami menjenguknya? Ia sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah.”  
Haizaki Shougo datang bersama teman-temannya yang tinggi besar. Preman-preman yang biasa mangkal di dekat rel kereta api itu kini telah berganti wujud menjadi para pemuda yang sangat sopan.  
Akashi Shiori sempat curiga. Namun, mereka tetap dibiarkan masuk. Haizaki sudah menunjukkan kartu pelajar SMP Teiko, Seijuurou jelas kenal dengan mereka.  
“Kalian bawa pesananku?” setelah ibunya pergi—bermaksud menyiapkan suguhan untuk tamu-tamu anaknya—Seijuurou memandang Haizaki. “Pil Dewa.”  
“Ada,” Haizaki terkekeh, “jujur saja, Akashi. Tubuhmu sekarang sangat kurus. Kantung matamu besar dan kau tampak tidak punya semangat hidup.”  
“Karena itulah aku membutuhkan Pil Dewa untuk bertahan hidup,” sahutnya kesal.  
“Tenang, pesananmu sudah di tangan,” seorang teman Haizaki yang juga ikut ‘menjenguk’, menyeringai senang. Seijuurou tidak tahu siapa namanya. “Kami bawakan dua puluh butir. Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak ada batasnya.”  
“Dua puluh butir?” Seijuurou terkejut. “Aku menitipkan uang 50.000 Yen pada Tetsuya! Apa jangan-jangan dia menyalahgunakan titipanku?”  
“Jadi namanya Tetsuya?” Haizaki menyela, “Temanmu itu benar-benar siap lahap, Akashi. Dia sangat manis dan kecil. Aku merasa berdosa kalau jatuh hati.”  
“Jangan dia,” Seijuurou bersidekap, ada ketidakrelaan yang kurang wajar di dalam hatinya. “Dia sudah kubekasi. Aku sudah mempraktikkan wawasan pornografi darimu pada Tetsuya. Dia bukan milikku tapi takkan kubiarkan dia jadi milikmu.”  
Haizaki menyeringai sekali lagi. Ia menyerahkan gulungan plastik berisi dua butir ekstasi pada Seijuurou dan berkata, “Siapa yang sedang minta izin padamu untuk memiliki Tetsuya? Aku tidak akan minta izin, Seijuurou. Kalau aku suka, ya suka.”

***

“Sekarang masih suka mimpi buruk tidak ssu?”  
“Tidak.”  
“Sekarang masih suka malas makan tidak ssu?”  
“Tidak.”  
“Sekarang takut tidak kalau kusentuh pipimu seperti ini ssu?”  
“Tidak, Dokter.”  
“Bagus! Itu baru adik kecilku ssu! Si cantik yang mirip dengan Hatsune Miku!”  
Tetsuya mengerang tak nyaman saat pipinya yang empuk diciumi dengan gemas. Hari itu, Dokter Kise Ryouta sengaja datang untuk pemeriksaan rutin.  
Mayuzumi Satsuki mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak bisa mengantarkan Tetsuya ke rumah sakit hingga Kise mengalah untuk datang, demi Tetsuya.  
Pasien kecilnya itu kini sudah bisa dipangku. Sekali pun Kise masih sering mendengar laporan bahwa Tetsuya masih saja takut ditinggalkan sendirian di tempat tertutup—ia pasti akan menangis sampai muntah-muntah—setidaknya untuk pertanyaan tentang mimpi buruk, Tetsuya menggeleng.  
“Sekarang adik kecil minum susu,” Kise menyerahkan sekaleng susu steril. Ia ingin mengobservasi kondisi Tetsuya saat tidur, jadi ia berusaha membuat bocah itu terlelap. “Kalau mau tidur siang, Dokter Kise akan ceritakan dongeng yang bagus untuk adik kecil!”  
“Dongeng apa?”  
“Dongeng tentang pangeran yang kulitnya hitam semua karena terkena bom atom, ssu?”  
“Jelek. Nanti Tetsuya mimpi buruk.”  
“Kalau begitu aku menyanyi saja untuk adik kecil, bagaimana?”  
“Memangnya bisa nyanyi?”  
“Bisa, ssu!” Penuh semangat, Kise mulai berdendang riang, “Minna sorezore eranda tabidachi ni~”  
Belum sampai sepuluh detik Kise bernyanyi, Tetsuya sudah tertidur di pangkuannya—saking muaknya.  
“Dokter Kise,” Satsuki keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui mereka.  
Pemuda pirang membaringkan Tetsuya di sofa kemudian menggeser duduknya, mempersilakan Satsuki mendekat pada mereka.  
“Dokter, aku ingin bertanya …,” suara Satsuki pecah, sepertinya karena terlalu banyak menangis. “Apakah menurut Dokter Kise … homoseksual adalah penyakit yang bisa diturunkan?”  
Kepala pirang Kise miring, “Maksudnya apa ya, ssu? Aku tidak homo lho, ssu.”  
“Bukan, maksudku soal Tetsuya,” Satsuki ragu-ragu mengatakannya, “dan ayahnya.”  
“Eh, Mayuzumi-san kenapa ssu?”  
“Aku takut apa yang dirasakan ayahnya menular pada Tetsuya,” tutur Satsuki. “Tetsuya sangat dekat dengan bocah SMP yang sudah melecehkannya. Aku takut mereka saling jatuh cinta, dan … ah, jangan sampai. M-maksudku, cinta masa kecil seperti itu bisa saja terbawa sampai dewasa. Terbawa sampai menikah dan punya anak sampai akhirnya … membuat rumah tangga renggang. S-suamiku … punya simpanan, Dokter. Simpanan seumur hidupnya.”  
“Dan simpanannya adalah seorang laki-laki ssu?” Kise terperanjat. “Kupikir selama ini konflik rumah tangga Mayuzumi-san hanya tentang suami yang jarang pulang karena gila kerja.”  
“Itu termasuk,” Satsuki menggigit bibir untuk menahan air mata. “Suamiku punya perusahaan sendiri. Dia presdirnya. Simpanannya ini adalah wakilnya.”  
“Astaga. Kok bisa ya ssu?” Kise menekuk wajahnya, prihatin. “Lalu sekarang bagaimana?”  
“Aku takut bibit-bibit penyimpangan seksual ayahnya menurun pada Tetsuya,” Satsuki berkata serius, “Suamiku sudah menyodorkan surat cerai tadi malam. Cepat atau lambat kami akan berpisah. Baiklah anggap saja aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya. Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah Tetsuya. Aku akan segera mengirim anakku ke Kansai begitu sidang perceraian kami dimulai.”  
“K-Kansai, ssu?”  
“Ya. Aku tidak bisa terus menahannya di sini. Ayahnya akan segera pergi—aku akan berusaha memenangkan hak asuh atas Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau Tetsuya dirawat oleh istri barunya yang laki-laki. Aku tidak mau anakku dicemooh. Aku ingin putraku tumbuh dengan normal. Ibuku akan membantu merawatnya.”  
“Padahal Tetsuya sangat membutuhkan kalian,” Kise menggeleng tak percaya, “dia membutuhkan dukungan moral yang lebih banyak dari orangtuanya karena baru saja mengalami pelecehan seksual. Tidakkah Mayuzumi-san menyadari kalau anakmu ini sangat kuat, ssu?”  
“Dia kuat karena dia belum mengerti,” Satsuki mencelos, “dia akan remuk kalau sudah mengerti. Waktu yang akan menjelaskan kekejaman hidup padanya.”  
“Kenapa Mayuzumi-san dan suamimu sangat egois?” Kise kali ini terpancing untuk marah, “Tunda dulu konflik kalian dan fokuslah pada penyembuhan Tetsuya. Kalau mentalnya hancur semakin parah, kalian yang salah ssu.”  
Satsuki sesungguhnya sedang tidak siap untuk menghadapi makian dari siapa pun. “Dokter Kise kubayar untuk menyembuhkan Tetsuya. Apa gunanya profesi doktermu kalau kau masih membutuhkan kami untuk menanganinya? Tetsuya memang anak kami, tapi dia pasienmu. Kau yang harus bertanggungjawab.”  
“Ternyata dugaanku benar ssu,” Kise menarik napas dalam, mengambil kesimpulan, “sejak awal aku menebak bahwa selama ini Tetsuya memang hidup sendirian. Kalian adalah orangtua yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Kalian marah ketika anak kalian dirusak oleh orang lain, tapi kalian sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah peduli untuk menjaganya. Kalian ini maunya apa?”  
“Aku mau anakku sembuh dan suamiku kembali, apa kau bisa mengabulkan dua-duanya, Dokter Kise?” Satsuki menatapnya, air matanya jatuh. “Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya beban menjadi istri seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Bahkan ada kalanya aku menyesal telah melahirkan Tetsuya. Jika ia tidak pernah lahir, aku tidak akan merasa terikat pada laki-laki itu, aku bisa dengan mudah meninggalkannya jika ia berbuat kesalahan.”  
“Egois,” Kise kembali menggugat, “kalau saja Tetsuya adalah anakku, aku takkan membiarkan ia menjalani masa kecil yang berat seperti ini. Kau baru akan mengerti betapa berharganya malaikat kecil ini jika kehilangan dia, ssu.”  
“Aku tidak akan kehilangan dia,” Satsuki mengelus kepala Tetsuya yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa, “justru dia yang akan kehilangan aku. Aku hancur, Dokter.”  
“Kau tidak boleh hancur! Kau seorang ibu, kau harus kuat dalam kondisi apa pun!”  
“Sekarang lebih baik Dokter Kise pulang dan biarkan Tetsuya tidur siang dengan tenang.” Satsuki tersenyum, senyum yang bernilai pengusiran.  
Kise tahu dirinya diusir. Dan sebagai tamu yang tahu diri, ia menurut untuk mengiyakan permintaan tuan rumah. Kise menghilang dengan langkah gusar yang begitu cepat dan Satsuki menutup pintu dari dalam tanpa menguncinya.  
Tetsuya masih dibiarkan tidur di sofa sementara ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk menangis.  
Tetsuya baru terusik untuk lekas bangun dari tidur lelapnya saat kakinya memancal sembarangan dan tidak lagi menemukan keberadaan Dokter Kise Ryouta.  
Tetsuya buru-buru berdiri dan kebingungan mencari. Ia berlari ke jalanan dan menemukan Kise tak ada di sana. Tetsuya—dengan lunglai dan tanpa alas kaki—berusaha menebak-nebak ke mana dokternya pergi.  
Ia sudah terbiasa ditemani oleh pemuda pirang itu; Kise Ryouta membuatnya tenang.  
Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan dan mematung, bertanya-tanya mengapa dokternya pergi tanpa pamit.  
Ketika sebuah kendaraan besar melintas dan membunyikan klakson, Tetsuya terkejut bukan main.  
Padahal ia masih jauh dari kemungkinan tertabrak. Tapi mental kanak-kanaknya yang sudah kacau sejak awal membuatnya begitu mudah untuk mengartikan semua hal sebagai ‘serangan’.  
Tetsuya terduduk di tengah jalan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia tidak kuat berdiri.  
Ia hanya memanggil-manggil ibunya yang mungkin kini sedang sibuk mengurusi nasibnya sendiri.  
“Okaa-san … to … long Tetsu … ya … Okaa-san …”

***

Akashi Seijuurou selalu menghadapi bukunya seolah menghadapi seisi dunia. Seakan-akan hanya belajar tanpa henti yang akan membuat kepercayaan sang ayah kembali.  
Seakan-akan tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat bumi terasa sama di matanya kecuali jika ia bisa dipercaya lagi sebagai Akashi Seijuurou, anak baik yang tidak pernah membuat orangtuanya kecewa.  
Seijuurou akan menggunakan Pil Dewa dari Haizaki untuk membahanbakari otaknya, untuk membuat otaknya berfungsi jauh lebih pesat ketimbang yang lain.  
Pornografi sangat mudah untuk merusak fungsi prefrontal cortex—bagian otak yang paling bermoral, yang paling peka dengan batas-batas kepantasan.  
Seijuurou, sebagai bocah puber yang fungsi otaknya masih berkembang, telah mengalami penurunan signifikan pada otak bagian itu.  
Ia menjadi semakin tidak sensitif pada perbuatan dosa. Ini seperti lingkaran setan yang tak ada ujung pangkalnya.  
Apa yang salah tetap dituruti asalkan bisa menimbulkan bahagia. Termasuk jika ia harus mencicipi narkoba demi bisa belajar terus-menerus sekuat komputer yang diprogram otomatis.  
Seijuurou telah menghadap bukunya di meja—tidak masalah sekalipun ia dikurung di dalam rumah, Seijuurou yakin tidak sampai dua minggu lagi ia pasti sudah diperbolehkan sekolah.  
Seijuurou membulatkan tekad. Ia berniat untuk belajar sampai dini hari nanti. Satu tablet Pil Dewa diteguk.  
Seijuurou menelannya dan bertanya-tanya seperti apa efek yang akan terjadi setelah ini.  
Seijuurou menunggu. Kata Haizaki, efek narkoba tidak sama dengan pornografi yang akan dengan mudah menginvasi otaknya di detik pertama ia melihat adegan wanita menbuka bra.  
Efek narkoba lebih lambat; sekali pun sama-sama menghancurkan.  
Seijuurou bersandar di sisi ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Dalam pandangan semunya, ia merasa bebas. Bebas yang sangat-sangat bebas.  
Tadinya seakan ada cangkang yang membelenggu. Ia merasa dipermalukan oleh banyak ketakutan, sebelum ini.  
Namun, jiwanya sekarang terasa ringan. Ringan yang menceritakan tentang kesendirian yang sama sekali tak menakutkan.  
"Aku Akashi Seijuurou ... Siswa SMP yang selalu juara kelas. Yang selalu ... Hebat."  
Tiba-tiba energinya jadi terasa berlipat. Seakan ada dinding besar yang menyokongnya dengan keteguhan penuh. Menghalanginya untuk ambruk saat harus bersikeras melihat segalanya dari banyak lini. Narkoba membuatnya kebal pada rasa sakit.  
Namun itu tidak lama.  
Seijuurou yang masih berusaha mengerjakan soal-soalnya, tiba-tiba merasakan beda yang sungguh berbeda. Ini seperti mimpi magis yang membuncah. Membuncah sampai tumpah dan membuatnya menggigil karena tekanan darahnya naik.  
Tubuhnya masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung dampak buruk narkotika.  
Seijuurou mulai berkeringat dingin dan mengalami kenaikan suhu tubuh; namun ekstasi mendindinginya untuk merasakan bahwa tubuhnya mengalami sesuatu yang salah.  
Goresan-goresan di buku tulis Seijuurou yang tadinya sangat rapi, menjadi naik turun; menukik dan terjerembab tinggi seakan sama sekali tak stabil.  
Seijuurou menelan setengah butir Pil Dewa lagi, berharap dosis yang ditambah dapat mengontrol gigil di tubuhnya.  
"Seijuurou ...," Masih sibuk-sibuknya membangun konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan soal, Seijuurou mendengar suara pintu diketuk "Seijuurou, Otou-san ingin kau turun dan bertemu dengan seseorang," itu suara ibunya.  
Seseorang?  
Seijuurou terpaksa berdiri dan membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang lesu.  
"Seseorang siapa ... Okaa-san?" Rasanya memindahkan fokus dari sesuatu yang sejak tadi telah diperjuangkan untuk mendapatkan seluruh konsentasi, rasanya sungguh sulit.  
"Aku sedang belajar. Apa aku benar-benar harus turun?"  
Shiori tak berkata apa pun lagi dan lekas menggandeng tangan anaknya ke lantai bawah.  
Di sana, Akashi Masaomi menunggu mereka bersama dengan seorang remaja laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan berkacamata. Mungkin usia Seijuurou dan remaja itu sama.  
Remaja laki-laki itu membawa koper besar, seperti sedang pindahan.  
"Apa maksudnya ini?" Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang dilemparkan Seijuurou. "Siapa dia?"  
"Anak angkatku," Masaomi menepuk pundak putra barunya dengan bangga. "Namanya Midorima Shintarou. Ia akan menjadi Akashi Shintarou, segera. Shintarou berasal dari daerah, tapi dia sangat pintar. Aku merasa dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi penerusku"—matanya yang tajam dan selalu penuh ambisi melirik Seijuurou—"jika putraku yang rusak dan kecanduan pornografi sudah tidam mampu melakukannya lagi. Aku butuh seorang penerus yang bisa diandalkan jadi kuputuskan untuk mendidik Shintarou di sini agar ia memperlihatkan kepadamu bagaimana sesungguhnya memperjuangkan kesuksesan hidup. Kau paham?"  
“Apa?”  
Tidak. Seijuurou sama sekali tidak paham.  
Ini keji.  
Ini bahkan terlalu keji.  
Seijuurou mengempaskan tangan ibunya dan berlari kembali ke dalam kamar, membanting pintu.  
Di sana ia melempari dinding dengan barang-barang. Ia marah. Luar biasa marah.  
Apa yang sebenarnya berada dalam benak ayahnya? Ia sedang berusaha untuk kembali menjadi hebat. Ia sedang berusaha untuk kembali menjadi nomor satu.  
Namun, perjuangannya malah ditebas di tengah jalan.  
Malah dijegal.  
"Aku benci Otou-san!" Seijuurou merobek-robek buku pelajarannya, menginjak-injak semua buku tulisnya. "Aku benci Otou-san yang tidak pernah percaya pada kemampuanku!!!"  
Kalap, Seijuurou berada dalam dualisme antara ingin membuktikan dan ingin mengakihiri semuanya.  
Ia menelan tiga butir ekstasi dan amukannya kian menggila.  
Dirasa belum cukup, ia menelan lima.  
Akashi masih bisa merasakan jiwanya yang bergejolak dan langit-langit kamarnya yang terasa mulai runtuh  
Ia marah pada semua orang. Pada ayahnya. Pada ibunya.  
Semua ini sudah di luar batas ...  
Ia tidak bisa lagi dituntut ...  
Air-air yang tercecer dari cara minumnya yang kasar itu sebagian besar telah membantu ekstasi melesak dalam tenggorokannya.  
Sebutir lagi.  
Dua lagi.  
Lima.  
Delapan.  
Sepuluh.  
Dari dua pil menjadi dua puluh butir diteguk dalam semalam.  
Narkoba di tangannya tandas seketika dan Seijuurou tak harus menunggu dalam hitungan jam untuk merasakan dirinya terpukul mundur oleh zat yang ia telan.  
"A ... Argh ..."  
Gelas berisi air itu terlepas dari tangannya, pecah berhamburan.  
Seijuurou merebahkan diri di kasur, kejang-kejang dan merasa tercekik.  
Narkotika itu meracuninya dengan sangat buas.  
Ia overdosis. Ia terlalu banyak menelan ekstasi sampai tubuhnya tak kuat menanggung.  
Seijuurou menggelepar di kasur, berusaha memanggil pertolongan.  
Di luar sana, Akashi Shiori kebingungan meminta pelayan untuk lekas mendobrak pintu kamar anaknya yang dikunci rapat dari dalam.

***

Jika hari itu adalah akhir untukku, aku takkan meminta perpanjangan waktu.  
Ada kalanya seseorang akan menyerah dari sebuah permainan panjang—terlebih jika si pemain selalu dikalahkan secara tidak adil dalam permainan itu.  
Ini seperti perjudian menembak bulan yang sedang gerhana, kau tahu?  
Aku tidak bisa menemukan di mana tujuan yang ingin kusasar, tapi aku dipaksa menemukannya.  
Aku yang buta dipaksa untuk tidak menjadi buta. Kepalang tanggung jika aku menyerah (mengingat diriku sudah sejauh ini). Tapi jika aku tidak menyerah, aku bisa luluh lantak oleh kenekatan bodohku.  
Tadinya aku pemain utama. Sekarang aku telah digeser dan ini sungguh sulit untuk kuterima. Aku selalu menjadi nomor satu dan kini digeser menjadi nomor dua ... Kau tahu rasanya?  
Ini lebih gila dari kematian yang tenang; karena itulah aku mengatakan bahwa mati sekarang pun aku takkan menyesal.

***

Kertas itu diangkat di bawah balkon kamar Akashi Seijuurou.  
[Onii-san, jangan lupa makan.]  
Tidak ada yang membacanya. Tidak ada yang melihat kehadirannya.  
[Onii-san, keluarlah. Aku akan menemanimu.]  
"Percuma, Tetsuya. Seijuurou sedang koma di rumah sakit gara-gara overdosis narkoba."  
"Overdosis itu apa, Okaa-san?" Tetsuya memanggil sekali lagi, “Okaa-san?”  
“Diam, jangan berisik.”  
Mayuzumi Satsuki tidak menjawab lagi dan masih sibuk menelepon orang tuanya di Kansai; membicarakan tentang rencananya untuk menitipkan Tetsuya sementara ia mengurusi perceraiannya dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro.  
"Ya, suamiku merasa bahwa tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari pernikahan kami ... Dia bilang, Tetsuya mengalami pelecehan seks juga gara-gara aku yang teledor menjaganya ...," Satsuki berbicara terlalu serius—sesekali sambil memejamkan mata, tanda betapa berat beban yang sedang menghantam dadanya—dan tidak sadar jika Tetsuya sudah menghambur ke dalam rumah, meninggalkannya sendirian di halaman belakang.  
Bocah kecil itu memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas gambar yang masih kosong dan sekotak krayonnya ke dalam tas penguinnya yang menjuntai, tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil.  
Tetsuya mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya cepat menuju jalanan.  
Ia tidak tahu arah ke rumah sakit. Tapi ia ingat namanya apa, bagaimana bentuknya.  
Akashi Seijuurou pasti dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan kemarin, yang di sana juga ada Dokter Kise ... Mungkin Tetsuya juga bisa meminta tolong Dokter Kise untuk menyembuhkan Seijuurou.  
Logika sederhananya itu meniupkan harapan yang besar dalam diri Tetsuya dan ia mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya.  
Di sepanjang jalan, Tetsuya bertanya pada para pejalan kaki ke mana arah menuju rumah sakit dan mereka membantunya dengan tambahan pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau pergi sendirian? Di mana orang tuamu? Apa kamu anak hilang?"  
Tetsuya tersasar belasan kali, matanya hampir berkunang-kunang dan kakinya pegal gara-gara kelelahan.  
Saat halaman rumah sakit membentang di depan matanya, ia seolah menemukan oase.  
Tetsuya berlari masuk, menyusuri lorong-lorong dan menemukan Akashi Shiori berbicara dengan seorang dokter di depan sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat.  
“Bukankah biasanya kasus overdosis bisa ditemukan dalam pemakaian narkoba jangka panjang?” Shiori bertanya, cemas. “Apa jangan-jangan Seijuurou sudah sering mengonsumsi obat haram itu, Dokter?”  
"Ini bukan cuma tentang overdosis, Akashi-san. Ada kadar racun yang ditemukan dalam darahnya. Sepertinya ekstasi yang ditelan oleh anak Anda dioplos dengan sejenis racun hama. Itu sudah sering terjadi di dunia peredaran narkoba. Apalagi kalau yang menjadi target peredarannya adalah anak-anak. Mereka masih mudah ditipu dengan harga."  
Shiori terkejut. “R-racun hama?”  
Tetsuya mematung saat melihat Akashi Shiori tampak luar biasa putus asa.  
"Aku akan menunggunya bangun. Aku yakin Seijuuurou akan bangun, Dokter." Tetsuya bisa mendengar keyakinan itu sebagai sebuah keraguan, entah mengapa. "Terima kasih, Dokter Kiyoshi."  
"Sama-sama, Akashi-san."  
Tetsuya menunggu hingga dokter itu berlalu dan ia melihat Akashi Shiori beranjak pergi.  
Tetsuya menghambur dan memanjat kursi untuk mengintip di jendela yang tak bisa dibuka.  
Di dalam sana, Akashi Seijuurou terbaring dengan oksigen dan alat-alat penyokong lain yang Tetsuya tak tahu apa namanya.  
"Onii-chan, hai," Tetsuya mengetuk jendela tiga kali. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.  
Dan Seijuurou masih tak terbangun. Mungkin, sosok itu tak bisa mendengarnya karena terhalang kaca kedap suara.  
"Onii ..." Karena usahanya tak digubris, Tetsuya menyerah untuk memanggil. Ia memutuskan untuk menulis di kertas gambarnya.  
[Onii-san, bangun. Tetsuya datang.]  
Bocah itu menempelkan kertasnya ke permukaan kaca. Namun, Seijuurou yang masih koma tidak menggubrisnya.  
Tetsuya mulai berpikir bahwa Seijuurou tidak mau bangun karena jika dirinya yang digunakan sebagai alasan, itu takkan mempan.  
[Onii-san, kalau tidur pagi-pagi nanti bisa digigit nyamuk demam berdarah.]  
Lagi-lagi ia tidak digubris. Mungkin tulisannya terlalu panjang hingga hurufnya kekecilan.  
Tetsuya berpikir keras dan menemukan ide cemerlang di otaknya.  
[Onii-san, jangan tidur terus nanti kebablasan mati.]  
Dan di usahanya yang terakhir itu, Tetsuya mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Akashi Shiori.  
"Tetsuya-kun ingin menjenguk Onii-san?" Mata Shiori menyorot tak percaya saat menemukannya. "Tetsuya-kun mau masuk ke dalam?"  
"Mau!"  
Bocah itu terlalu bersemangat hingga melompat girang dari kursi.  
Shiori menggandengnya, mengajaknya untuk melihat Seijuurou.  
Namun, baru saja Tetsuya berniat menghambur untuk mendekat, Shiori telah memeluknya.  
Bocah mungil itu terkejut.  
"Tetsuya-kun maafkan Seijuurou-niisan," Shiori tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia mendekap badan kecil Tetsuya dan menumpahkan semua penyesalannya pada sosok yang lugu itu.  
"Tetsuya-kun ... Anakku adalah seorang anak yang baik. Aku rela melakukan apa pun untuk menebus dosa Seijuurou padamu ... Kau mau kan memaafkannya, Tetsuya? Kau mau kan memaafkan anak Bibi meski sudah berbuat tidak pantas terhadapmu?"  
Tetsuya menggeliat ingin dilepaskan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Shiori, "Bibi, Tetsuya tidak marah," dan Tetsuya adalah Tetsuya, dalam keadaan apa pun, ia masihlah seorang anak kecil yang murni. "Tetsuya sayang pada Onii-san. Hanya Onii-san yang berjanji untuk membantu Tetsuya membuat kedua orangtua Tetsuya rukun. Hanya Onii-san yang peduli pada Tetsuya dan bukan orang lain ..."  
Tetsuya menjauh dari Shiori dan berjalan mendekati Seijuurou yang tetap tak bergerak dalam tidurnya.  
"Bibi, Onii-san sakit apa?" tanyanya.  
"Keracunan narkoba."  
"Narkoba itu yang suka dipakai penjahat, ya?"  
"Benar."  
"Tapi Onii-san kan bukan penjahat."  
Shiori memaksakan senyum. Tetsuya menarik kursi dan memanjatnya hingga ia tingginya cukup untuk berbisik pada Seijuurou. "Onii-san, bangun. Onii-san orangtuaku mau bercerai, bukankah Onii-san berjanji akan membantuku untuk mencegahnya?"  
Pipi pucat Seijuurou dikecup. "Tetsuya selalu sayang pada Onii-san."  
Shiori memalingkan muka, ia memutuskan keluar dari ruangan sunyi itu dan menemukan Mayuzumi Satsuki berjalan cepat ke arahnya.  
"Di mana anakku?" Satsuki hampir menangis, langsung memberondong dengan pertanyaan. "Di mana Tetsuya? Apakah dia ada di sini?"  
“Tunggu—” Shiori bermaksud mencegah Satsuki masuk namun gagal.  
Perempuan yang tengah emosional itu menggendong Tetsuya dan membawa anaknya pergi dengan paksa. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pecandu narkoba seperti Seijuurou, hah? Kau mau membangkang dan tidak mau mendengarkan larangan " Punggung Tetsuya dipukul dengan tepukan, "Dia itu sampah!"  
"Okaa-san, garisnya lurus." Tetsuya menunjuk saat mereka sampai di ambang pintu, "Bibi! Itu, monitornya ..."  
“Kenapa, Tetsuya-kun?”  
Bagi Akashi Shiori, detik itu rasanya menjadi akhir dunia.  
"Bibi … garisnya lurus.”

 

Hai teman, kuberitahu. Sesungguhnya tidak pernah ada kisah yang selesai, bahkan jika akhir yang terpilih itu adalah kematian.  
Jika kisahmu sendiri telah kau tamatkan, kisahmu itu sebenarnya masih memiliki banyak kelanjutan, kelanjutan dan kelanjutan untuk diselesaikan dan ditaburkan ke delapan penjuru mata angin oleh orang lain.  
Apa yang muncul dari tanganmu, itu yang akan menentukan jalanmu selanjutnya. Semacam warisan yang tidak akan pernah berakhir, ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang ditakdirkan untuk diingat oleh tidak hanya satu kepala.  
Aku mungkin sudah selesai. Tapi bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Bagaimana dengan ibuku? Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang membaca kisah ini dan mengutuk kesalahan demi kesalahan yang aku lakukan?  
Satu dosa sebenarnya tidak akan lunas jika hanya ditebus dengan satu kali permintaan maaf.  
Aku berlagak benar; tapi kuberitahu sekali lagi, jiwa seorang anak sebelas tahun adalah kemurnian yang hanya akan kau dapatkan jika kau menyelam di kedalaman lautan.  
Kemurnian itu kau dapatkan dari kegelapan yang mengancam.  
Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa tak pernah benar-benar ada manusia antagonis atau protagonis di dunia; aku percaya itu, namun sampai akhir tulisan ini aku tak juga bisa memaafkan diriku.  
Berapa banyak keburukan yang sudah kuhasilkan dari rasa penasaran dan pengejaran ambisi?  
Tetsuya adalah korbanku, tapi bisa saja suatu hari ia akan membawa korban yang lain—korbannya sendiri. Apa aku juga yang harus menanggung dosanya?  
Ya, karena dosaku menginspirasi Tetsuya untuk melakukan dosa yang sama.  
Aku menyesal meninggalkan dunia sebelum bisa menemukan kemurnian di dalam diriku.  
Soal hitung-hitungan dengan Tuhan, biar aku yang menanggung; tidak akan ada keluarga yang akan bersedia menemaniku menangis di neraka.  
Tuhan mengajarkanku tentang kesadaran di ambang sekaratku. Kadang aku menemukan cahaya lugu yang biru dan kian membiru, saat aku melihat harapan menggegam tanganku dan berpikir bahwa kami bisa menyelamatkan diri bersama-sama.  
Semoga Tetsuya tidak menurunkan sisa-sisa kesalahan yang kuturunkan pada orang lain. Semoga, semoga dan semoga.  
Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, aku tidak bisa mendekap diriku sendiri. Namun, aku berharap Tetsuya yang telah kujerumuskan, dan kau yang membaca kisahku ini, bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang membutuhkan kalian suatu hari nanti.  
Tetsuya dan kau adalah manusia yang diberi jiwa dengan kebaikan berkali lipat, ribuan kali lebih baik dibanding diriku.  
Percayalah, dunia pasti akan mendengarkan suaramu.

 

Upacara penghormatan terakhir untuk Akashi Seijuurou berlangsung di pagi hari dengan gerimis yang tidak mampu menyembuhkan lara.  
Tetsuya hadir dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar—bunga mawar yang ditanamnya untuk menemani dirinya sendiri.  
Namun kini bunga mawar itu akan ganti menemani Akashi Seijuurou dalam tidurnya yang tanpa akhir.  
Tetsuya memberi penghormatan di antara para pelayat lain yang justru sibuk berbisik-bisik tentang mayat Seijuurou; mengatakan bahwa ia adalah korban kecanduan pornografi dan pemakai narkoba selama hidupnya.  
Tetsuya memejamkan mata di depan peti mati Seijuurou, berdoa. Doa apa saja, ia juga menitipkan pesan, “Mulai minggu depan Tetsuya harus tinggal di Kansai, orangtuaku akan segera mengurus perceraian mereka. Onii-san tidur saja dengan tenang, kalau mereka berpisah, Tetsuya sudah rela. Selamat tidur, Onii-san. Kalau suatu saat kita bertemu lagi di dunia yang lain, tolong kenali Tetsuya ya? Tetsuya ingin bermain lagi dengan Onii-san.”  
Bocah itu mundur dan membawa langkahnya pergi dari kerumunan manusia.  
Tetsuya ingin menangis, namun ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Seijuurou.  
Trauma pelecehan seksual membuatnya lebih nyaman berada di sekitar banyak orang, namun bagaimana pun ia tidak mau membuat Seijuurou merasa bersalah dengan menangis di tengah-tengah upacara penghormatan terakhirnya.  
Tetsuya mencari tempat untuk menyendiri dan menemukan sebuah gang sepi.  
Ia menangis terisak-isak di bawah gerimis yang mulai berubah menjadi hujan.  
Tetsuya tahu dirinya akan segera mengalami kehilangan beruntun.  
Onii-san, orangtuanya, kehidupannya di kota ini …  
Ia merosot dan terduduk di tanah, menangis sejadi-jadinya.  
“Sudah kuduga bocah manis ini ada di sini,” itu suara Haizaki Shougo yang datang bersama teman-temannya; para berandalan yang telah menjual ekstasi pada Seijuurou.  
Tetsuya terkejut setengah mati.  
“Kalian mau apa?”  
“Sudah diam saja. Mari kita buat perayaan kecil-kecilan agar kematian Seijuurou hari ini ada kenangan manisnya.”  
Tetsuya berteriak miris saat mereka—sekitar enam orang yang semuanya bertubuh besar—meringkus dan melucuti bajunya dengan paksa.  
“Tidak usah sok suci dengan pura-pura menolak, bocah kotor, kau sudah pernah dilecehkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou kan? Kami hanya meneruskan apa yang sudah diawali olehnya. Kalau kau mau protes, protes saja padanya. Kami hanya mendapatkan sisa.”  
Tetsuya dibekap dan tak bisa melawan. Tubuh dan harga dirinya dihancurkan di gang sempit yang jauh dari keramaian manusia itu.  
Kulitnya dicakar, rambutnya dijambak, pipinya ditampar ketika ia berteriak.  
“Jangan—tolong … Jangaaan!”  
Tetsuya dipaksa menelungkup. Badannya babak belur. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan air matanya bercampur dengan darah.  
Saat bagian tubuh salah satu dari mereka mengoyak pertahanan terakhirnya dan menumpahkan seluruh kebejatan itu di dalam tubuhnya, Tetsuya hampir sekarat.  
“Onii-san … O … nii-san …”  
Diantara tawa puas para berandalan itu, Tetsuya hanya ingat kepada seseorang.  
“Onii-san, to … long … Tetsu … ya diperkosa …”  
Tetsuya masih sempat memanggil nama Akashi Seijuurou sebelum benar-benar menyerah dan menutup mata.  
“Onii … san.”  
Setelah itu, si bocah delapan tahun tak bergerak lagi.  
Para berandalan yang memerkosanya telah melarikan diri.  
Hujan yang membuncah deras dari langit tak juga berhenti.

FIN

“Tidak ada manusia yang terlahir sebagai seorang penjahat. Jangan menyiksa diri dengan berpikir bagaimana menghadapi hidup dengan cara-cara yang terlalu sempurna. Sesungguhnya hadiah terbaik dari seorang manusia yang dapat dipersembahkan kepada dirinya sendiri bukanlah perjalanan hidup yang tanpa cela, melainkan kebijaksanaan untuk menghadapi segala bentuk ujian yang mampu menjerumuskannya.’

PURE ditulis berdasarkan inspirasi yang deras dari buku ‘Repressed Memories: A Journey to Recovery From Sexual Abuse’ oleh Renee Fredrickson.

OMAKE  
Lima tahun kemudian.

"Hai, Tetsuya."  
"Hai, Onii-san."  
"Maaf, aku tidak bawa cokelat hari ini."  
"Iya! Tidak apa-apa, Onii-san."  
"Apa kabar? Kau sudah besar sekarang. Apa kau kangen padaku? Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu. Pertanyaan Tuhan di dunia lain banyak sekali. Dia menginterogasiku dan memaksa aku mengaku banyak hal. Tapi Dia tidak jahat. Dia sama sekali bukan pengancam seperti yang sering diduga banyak orang," Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluknya. "Tetsuya sudah lama menderita, ya? Kau pasti tersiksa di sini."  
Tetsuya tertawa ceria, dan sepolos kemurian masa kanak-kanaknya, ia menggeleng dan berkata dengan nada yang manis, "Tetsuya baik-baik saja. Tapi Tetsuya sudah bosan di sini. Boleh Tetsuya ikut dengan Onii-san?"  
Seijuurou yang dalam pandangan Tetsuya telah beranjak menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan, mulai mengabur dalam bayangannya.  
Tetsuya berlari mencari, merayapi kabut dan berputar-putar dalam remang yang kian menggelap. Saat ia hampir menyerah, ada suara parau yang memintanya untuk menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri hingga robek.  
Suara yang sungguh tegas hingga Tetsuya tak punya kuasa untuk tak menurutinya.  
"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, Onii-san? Tetsuya selalu mempercayai Onii-san."

***

Tiga jam kemudian, terlihat seorang perawat berlari tergesa ke ruangan dokter spesialis jiwa yang tengah tekun membaca data.  
"Ada pasien bunuh diri di bangsal nomor 232."  
Sang dokter terkejut.  
Mereka berdua berlari bersisian.  
Saat pintu itu terbuka, ia melihat Mayuzumi Tetsuya telah terlelap dengan nadi pergelangan tangan yang terkoyak.■


End file.
